The Ultimate Quest to Victory!
by JoZer805
Summary: This is a sequel to The Ultimate Goal and its still a Pearlshipping story. I also want to add Bonnie in the featured characters of this story but I couldn't find her name at all.
1. Chapter 1: Rampage at Lumiose City!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of my second fanfic and it's a Pearlshipping story. I hope everyone enjoys this story and now let's begin the new journey begin.**

**Chapter One: Rampage at Lumiose City!**

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are now on their way to Santalune City but since it's getting late. Clemont suggested that they stay over at his house for the night.

Clemont and Bonnie both introduce their dad, Limone. An electrician who works with his Ampharos at Lumiose City.

Clemont: These are our new friends Dad.

Limone: WHAAAAaaat!

Both Clemont and Bonnie got scared for second.

Limone: I'm touched that both you made new friends.

Ash: I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Limone: Ahh a Pikachu, a very good Electric type.

Limone slightly move petted Pikachu on its chin with his finger.

Pikachu: Chaaa!

Serena: I'm Serena by the way.

Limone: Well it's nice to meet you three; you two are the first friends that Clemont and Bonnie have ever made.

Clemont and Bonnie: DAAAAD!

Limone: I'm only kidding, hahaha!

Clemont: Anyways Dad, can both Ash and Serena stay with us till morning and may we go with them to Santalune City for Ash's gym battle.

Limone: Sure they may stay but traveling with them is not a great idea since you have gy….

An explosion suddenly occurred from the west side of Lumiose City.

Serena: What was that?

Ash: I don't but I'm going to see what is going.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Clemont: We're coming too.

Limone: Hey wait don't go you four.

No one heard what he said and he drove off with his scooter to find a solution to what's going on.

Meanwhile at the streets of Lumiose City, a Garchomp is on a rampage. Causing havoc to the citizens of the beautiful city.

Bonnie: Isn't that the Garchomp from the Professor's lab.

Professor Sycamore suddenly came from behind the group.

Professor Sycamore: Indeed it is.

Ash: Professor!

Clemont: What happen to Garchomp?

Professor Sycamore: A group of people with a Wobbufett and a talking Meowth came in with disguises and they try to take control of Garchomp but that neck bracelet that Garchomp is wearing malfunction and it is causing serious pain to him. There's must be a way to help Garchomp; but how?

Bonnie: Hey where did Ash and Pikachu went?

Everyone is looking around and Serena's Fennekin spotted the two chasing Garchomp towards the Prism Tower.

Clemont: Oh no he's chasing Garchomp.

Serena: Let's go help too.

Everyone agreed and they try to catch up with Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu have caught up with Garchomp who is in serious pain.

Ash: Garchomp, it's me Ash. Let me help you please.

Ash got close to Garchomp and it flew away and it went to the top of Prism Tower.

Ash: Oh no; this isn't good.

Clemont: Hey Ash and Pikachu!

Ash: Clemont?

Everyone has caught up with Ash and Clemont is very tired from running a little.

Bonnie: Clemont you need to start getting healthier.

Professor Sycamore: Where's Garchomp?

Ash: He's up there but there is no way up there.

Clemont: I think I now a way; follow me.

Ash, Serena and Professor Sycamore followed the two to the other side of the Prism Tower.

Clemont: This door will lead you up to the top of the tower.

Clemont used his backpack as a key to open the door and it is now open thanks to his Clemontec Gear.

Ash and Pikachu enters through the door and right when Serena and the others were about to enter the tower. A Hyper Beam from Garchomp suddenly destroyed the door.

Ash: Is everyone okay?

Clemont: We're all okay just get to Garchomp.

Ash: Right, let's go Pikachu and come on out Froakie!

Froakie: Froa!

Ash: Listen up Froakie, Garchomp is in trouble and we need to try to calm him down so that we can help him okay.

Froakie: Froakie Froa!

Ash: Okay let's go!

The three made their way up the tower and they encounter Garchomp together.

Ash: Garchomp we're here to help. Please let us remove that collar off of you.

Garchomp is under a lot of pain and it unleashes a Hyper Beam at Ash and his Pokémon but it missed them.

Ash: Garchomp you need to calm down, let us help.

Garchomp suddenly is start to calm down but the collar on its neck is still causing pain to Garchomp and its starts to walk back near the edge of the tower.

Ash: GARCHOMP LOOK OUT!

Froakie jumps into the air and it aim at Garchomp's feet with his bubbles.

Ash: Great work Froakie, now let's get this collar off. Pikachu use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Chi Pika!

The collar on Garchomp's neck broke off and finally Garchomp is relieved from the awful pain it had to go through.

Ash: There you'll be okay Garchomp.

Garchomp: Gaarrh!

Pikachu is running towards Ash and the floor below Pikachu collapse and falls off the tower.

Pikachu: Piikaaa!

Ash: PIKACHU!

Ash jumps off to recue Pikachu from the fall; he grabs Pikachu and holds him tightly.

Ash: Hold on!

Pikachu: Pika!

A Pokémon came out of nowhere and saved the two from falling.

Ash and Pikachu open their eyes and they see the same Pokémon from the Lumiose Airport.

The Pokémon landed safely and placed Ash and Pikachu on the ground.

Ash: Hey you're a Blaziken!

Blaziken: Blaze!

Blaziken jumps and landed on the roof with its master.

Mystery Man: Good work Blaziken!

Blaziken change from its Mega Form back to its normal form.

They both flee from the scene and Professor Sycamore is surprise to see a Mega Blaziken for the first time.

Serena: Are you two okay?

Ash: Yeah, me and Pikachu are alright and it's all thanks to tat Blaziken.

Clemont: I didn't knew it can change forms.

Professor Sycamore: That was Mega Evolution.

Clemont: Mega Evolution?

Professor Sycamore: I'll talk to you about tomorrow in the lab. I'll be seeing you tomorrow but first I must get Garchomp.

After what happen at the Prism Tower, Ash and friends head back to Clemont and Bonnie's place and slept for the night.

Bonnie: Goodnight.

Serena: Goodnight!

Meanwhile at Clemont's room.

Clemont: So what is Mega Evolution about Ash?

Ash: Well Mega Evolution is about a strong bond between a Pokémon and its trainer and it involves with two stones for each of them. Since Blaziken is it's in final evolved form of Torchic, it can evolve further with powers beyond a trainer's imagination. But after a certain amount of time being in its Mega Form. It reverts back to its original form.

Clemont: Amazing.

Ash: Take a look at this. It's a Key Stone which allows me to Mega Evolve my Pokémon if their holding the proper stone exact.

Clemont: What Pokémon have you Mega Evolve so far?

Ash: My Charizard and Heracross, I still have a Mega Stone for my Gabite but it needs to evolve into a Garchomp in order for it to Mega Evolve.

Clemont: I see, well it's getting really late so goodnight.

Ash: Goodnight Clemont!

Everyone is sound asleep peacefully and the night passes into morning. Ash and friends made their way to Sycamore's lab to talk about Mega Evolution and after the Professor gave their lecture of about Mega Evolution the group left the lab and both Clemont and Bonnie have permission to go with Ash on his journey.

**Route Four (1:39 p.m.)**

As Ash and friends are now on their way to Santalune City, a wild Pokémon is watching them from the trees.

The group decided to take a lunch break and Serena calls out her Fennekin and Bulbasaur, Clemont call out his Bunnelby as well.

Serena: Here is some food that I made myself for the Pokémon.

Pikachu: Pika Pika?

Pikachu asked Ash if he can eat the Pokémon food that Serena is offering.

Ash: Go ahead buddy.

Pikachu: Pika Chuu!

Serena: Here you Pikachu.

Pikachu: Chaaaa!

A little orange like rodent appeared out of the bushes as it's smelling the food.

Bonnie: Clemont, look!

Clemont: Hey it's a Dedenne.

Ash: A Dedenne? Hmm.

Ash pulls out his Kalos region Pokédex and scans Dedenne.

Pokédex: Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Its whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances.

Bonnie: It's so cute; can I give it a treat Clemont?

Clemont: Go ahead.

Bonnie: Yay, here you go little Dedenne.

Dedenne is sniffing the food and it finds it delicious.

Right when Dedenee is about to grab the food and eat it; a wild Fletchling swoop in and snatch the food from Dedenne.

Bonnie: Hey you can't just take someone else's food like that!

The Fletchling ate the food and it pulls its eyelid back with its tongue sticking out.

Dedenne is beginning to cry and it ran off.

Bonnie: Wait Dedenne, don't go.

Bonnie is disappointed that Dedenne ran off and Froakie feels bad for Bonnie that it decided to throw its bubbles at Fletchling.

Ash: Hey what are you doing Froakie?

Froakie: Froakie Froa!

Ash: You saying that you want to battle Fletchling for Bonnie?

Froakie nodded in agreement.

Bonnie: Thank you so much Froakie!

Bonnie hugs Froakie and it begins to blush a little and it gets ready to battle.

Ash: Okay Froakie use Water Pulse!

The wild Fletchling dodge Froakie's attack as it begin to use Steel Wing.

Ash: Dodge it!

Froakie dodges the attack and he is jumping from one rock to another to have a perfect advantage with its Bubble attack hitting Fletchling.

Ash: Great now use Water Pulse!

Froakie: Froa!

Froakie launch a Water Pulse attack at Fletchling which leaves it confused from the attack.

Ash: Alright it's now confused; now it's time catch it!

Ash turns it his backwards.

Ash: Pokéball Go!

Ash threw the Pokéball and caught Fletchling inside the capsule device. Fletchling is struggling to get out of the ball. After a few seconds of the Pokéball wobbling, the ball stops shaking and the button flash red.

Ash: Alright we got a Fletchling Pikachu and Froakie.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Froakie: Froakie!

Ash: Come on out Fletchling!

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Ash: Now do have anything to say to Bonnie?

Fletchling: Flet Fletchling!

Fletchling feels bad about what it did earlier with Bonnie and the wild Dedenne.

The same Dedenne appeared again.

Bonnie: Hey its Dedenne!

Dedenne: DeDe Dedenne!

Bonnie: You're so cute, Clemont can you catch for me so I can take care of it.

Clemont: I don't know.

Ash: I think it will be a wonderful idea Clemont.

Clemont: Really?

Serena: I don't see why not, Bonnie can learn to be responsible with Pokémon before she can become a trainer herself.

Clemont: Okay I guess we can catch it.

Bonnie: So you want to come with us Dedenne?

Dedenne is delighted to come with Bonnie and the others.

Bonnie: Yay!

Clemont: Okay here we go then.

Clemont threw a Pokéball at Dedenne and it let itself be capture so the ball didn't shook.

Clemont: Okay come on out Dedenne!

Bonnie: Yay, I know a perfect place for you.

Bonnie placed Dedenne in her little bag and it felt asleep quietly.

Bonnie: It's so cute.

Now that the group have two new members joined, what more exciting stories will be unfold as the journey continues.

**I hope that everyone enjoy this chapter and I will be bringing back Dawn later in the story before Chapter Ten. Now tuned in into Chapter Two since I posted three chapters today; enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Santalune Gym Showdown!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Well here is the second chapter and I hope everyone enjoy this!**

**Chapter Two: The Santalune Gym Showdown!**

As we left our heroes, Ash has caught a Fletchling after it has stolen the food that Bonnie was offering to a wild Dedenne and Clemont decides to catch Dedenne because Bonnie wanted to take care of it to learn responsibilities before becoming a trainer and now they are just now arriving to Santalune City.

**Santalune City (11:58 p.m.)**

Ash is running through Santalune City with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie trying to catch up with him and Pikachu.

Clemont: Hey wait up!

Bonnie: You're so slow Clemont, come on.

Clemont: Coming.

Serena: Do you have any idea where the gym might be?

Ash: Nope.

Clemont: Then how are we going to find the gym?

A woman with blonde hair and holding a camera said to them.

"It's west from here, you'll see the gym with a Pokéball on top" said the blonde women.

Ash: Why thank you, let's go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

The three follow Ash to the gym and Ash is prepare to open the door so that he can earn his first badge in the Kalos region.

Ash: Alright here we are Pikachu, ready to win our first badge?

Pikachu: Pikapi!

Ash opens the door and a Helioptile jumps out and surprised both Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: Helioptile?

Alexa: Welcome Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: Alexa, you came!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Alexa: Yeah. I was following a story, and I saw you, Ash. So these two are your new friends?

Ash: Yeah, we've at Lumiose City.

Bonnie: It's nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie and this is little Dedenne.

Dedenne: Dedenn!

Bonnie: This is my older brother.

Clemont: Clemont, and it's nice to meet you.

Serena: It's great to see you again, Alexa.

Alexa: Same here.

Ash: By the way, how did you two meet again?

Serena: She interviewed my mom who was a famous Rhyhorn Racer a few years back.

Ash: Ah, I see now.

Clemont: So she's the gym leader here?

Ash: No, her little sister is the gym leader here.

Alexa: Her name is Viola.

Bonnie: Viola?

Viola: That will be me?

Ash: It's her from before.

Alexa: You met before?

Viola: I told them directions to the gym and sorry I was late from the Pokémon Center. That trainer from Sinnoh gave it all he got from the match earlier this morning.

Ash: Trainer from Sinnoh?

Viola: I think his name was Barry.

Ash: Ah, I know Barry. I met him during my journey in Sinnoh. It's a good thing he was here earlier or else I would of…

Pikachu hopped of Ash's shoulder and a young woman is heard shouting.

"OUT OF MY WAY OUT OF MY WAY"

The young women knock Ash into a fountain and the young women apologize to Ash.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Ash: Huh? Hey it's Bianca!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Bianca: Huh, oh it's you Ash. It's been a while since the Unova League.

Ash: It sure has.

Clemont: Here let me help you, Ash.

Ash: Thanks Clemont.

Clemont help Ash out of the fountain and Ash gets himself dry really fast.

Ash: What brings you here, Bianca?

Bianca: Well Professor Juniper sent me here to record any data on any of the Kalos region Pokémon and since I'm here, I might as well challenge the gyms here and I call for an appointment here for a gym battle.

Ash: An appointment? Awwh man, so I have to wait to have my battle?

Serena: Looks like it.

Viola: I was expecting you, Bianca. Since you are all here let's go inside.

Everyone went inside the gym and both Viola and Bianca are about to begin with their battle.

Referee: This will be a two on two battle and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now begin!

**Viola vs Bianca (2 on 2)**

Bianca: Go on Minccino!

Minccino: Minccino!

Viola: Here we go, Surskit!

Viola calls out her Surskit.

Viola: You may have the first move.

Bianca: Thank you, okay Minccino go on and use Hyper Voice.

Minccino used its Hyper Voice but Surskit avoid the special attack by sliding around the battlefield.

Viola: Sticky Web!

Surskit shoots multiple webs at Minccino.

Bianca: Dodge!

Minccino is dodging the Sticky Web one by one but the last it Minccino's foot which is stuck on the ground.

Viola: Now finish this with Signal Beam!

Surskit knocks out Minccino really quick with its Signal Beam attack.

Bianca: Return, now Emboar it's your turn!

Serena: What Pokémon is that?

Ash: That's an Emboar, it's the final evolve form of Tepig which is the fire starter Pokémon in Unova.

The battle continued with Bianca ordering Emboar use Flame Charge.

Viola: Use Ice Beam on the ground!

Surskit has made the entire battlefield frozen solid so that Emboar has a disadvantage while moving with its feet.

Bianca: Oh no.

Viola: Use Signal Beam!

Bianca: Quick use Flamethrower!

Emboar quickly used Flamethrower at Surskit but it wasn't to effective since it's part Bug and Water type.

Bianca: Good, now Earthquake!

The field of ice shattered into pieces allowing Emboar to move freely without slipping.

Surskit is hit really hard by the Earthquake attack which completely knocks it out of battle.

Viola: Return! Now Vivillon, time to shine!

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

Pokédex: Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat.

Viola: Vivillon use Gust!

Emboar can withstand a Flying type move since it's a Flying type.

Bianca: Use Flamethrower!

Viola: Quick use Psychic!

Emboar couldn't move due to Vivillon's Psychic attack.

Viola: Now use Sleep Powder!

Emboar is put to sleep from the Sleep Power of Vivillon.

Bianca: Wake up Emboar!

Ash: This doesn't look good.

Viola: Now finish this with Solar Beam!

Emboar took a direct hit by Vivillon's Solar Beam attack.

Referee: Emboar is unable to battle and the battle goes to Viola.

Bianca: Return!

Ash: That sucks she didn't win.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Viola: You're always welcome for a rematch.

Bianca: Thanks but I think I'll be doing some special training. I'll see everyone later, goodeye.

Bianca dashes off out of the gym.

Viola: How about we have our gym battle tomorrow, Ash?

Ash: Umm sure and most likely I'll be needing special training too.

Viola: Okay, well I'll see you four tomorrow.

Ash and friends head to a Pokémon to rest, while Ash is thinking on how to win his first gym match against Viola.

Clemont: So have you planned anything yet to win against Viola yet?

Ash: No, not sure what to do.

Serena: How about a battle.

Ash: A battle?

Serena: Yeah, since I'm a new trainer. I might as well have my first battle with my best friend.

Ash: Okay that sounds like a great idea.

Bonnie: Oh oh can I be a referee?

Clemont: I think you're a little too young for that.

Bonnie: Please Clemont.

Bonnie gave Clemont the Growly eyes.

Clemont: Owwh fine.

Bonnie: Yay thank you much. Okay this will be a one on one match between Ash from Pallet Town and Serena from Vaniville Town. The battle may begin!

**Ash vs Serena (1 on 1)**

Ash: Okay Pikachu, I choose you!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Fennekin, go!

Fennekin: Fenni!

Serena: Okay this is our first battle Fennekin, so stay calm.

Fennekin: Fenne!

Serena: Use Ember!

Ash: Pikachu dodge it with Quick Attack!

Pikachu dodge the attack and hits Fennekin a little, just to go a little easy on her.

Ash: Perfect Pikachu!

Serena: Scratch!

Fennekin used Scratch Pikachu.

Ash: Okay buddy, use Electro Ball!

Serena: Dodge it!

Fennekin successfully dodge the attack and it continue to attack with Ember which hits Pikachu.

AAsh: Are you alright buddy?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Pikachu nodded back at Ash in agreement.

Ash: Great now use…

Serena: Fennekin what's wrong?

Fennekin feels a little dizzy and faints.

Clemont: Oh no I think something is wrong with her.

Serena: What could have happen.

Brock: It seems that Fennekin is exhausted from battle.

Ash: Hey its Brock.

Brock: When's the last time you had Fennekin check at a Pokémon Center?

Serena: Actually I never had it checked before.

Brock: Wait you hadn't had Fennekin?

Serena: No…

Serena feels a little guilty for not taking responsibilities of her own Pokémon.

Brock: I better get Fennekin check at the Pokémon Center, meanwhile you all can wait inside.

After an hour, Brock informs Serena that Fennekin will be okay and she will make a full recovery.

Serena: That's good know that she'll be alright.

Brock: It's always best to have your Pokémon check at the nearest Center.

Ash: It takes a lot of responsibilities to be a Pokémon Trainer.

Clemont: It sure is and that's why Bonnie is taking care of her Dedenne so that she can learn to be responsible.

Serena: I know, next time I'll make sure that all of my Pokémon are in perfect shape.

Brock: That's great to know.

Clemont: So do you two know Brock?

Ash: Well Brock just met Serena when me and him arrived at the Kalos region. He's a Pokémon Doctor traveling around the Kalos region to give a hand at any Pokémon Center he sees.

Brock: That's right.

Clemont: Well it's great to meet you Brock, my name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie.

Bonnie: Nice to meet you.

Brock: It's great to meet you too and that Dedenne of yours looks very healthy and I must say you're going to turn out to be a great trainer one.

Bonnie: Thank you so much.

Dedenne: Dedenn!

Brock: So Ash, you're here for your gym battle here?

Ash: Yeah and I'll be challenging Alexa's sister, Viola tomorrow for the gym badge. I must say that she is pretty strong and she defeated one of my friends who I have met during my journey at Unova. Also I heard that Barry won a badge from the gym here.

Brock: Barry huh? Looks like you going to have some competition at the Pokémon League, along with Gary Oak.

Serena: This battling stuff is very interesting and you know I think I want to challenge the gym too.

Ash: You want to challenge the gyms in Kalos?

Serena: Yeah, it will be fun.

Ash: You know we can have a tag battle at the Santalune Gym if Viola allows it.

Serena: Sounds great.

Now that our heroes are prepare for the gym challenge tomorrow, will Ash and Serena win the Bug badge from Viola or will they lose? Find out in the next chapter that is posted along with this chapter.

**Looks like Ash will be challenging Viola tomorrow along with Serena, how well will Serena do in her first gym challenge? Find out now in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Double Showdown!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Well here is the third chapter and I hope everyone enjoy this!**

**Chapter Three: The Double Showdown**

As we last time left our heroes, Serena decided to challenge the Kalos region gyms to participate the Kalos league, will she be able to obtain all eight gym badge?

**Santalune Gym (12:48 p.m.)**

Ash: Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Fennekin, go!

Viola: Surskit and Vivillon come on out!

Referee: This will be a double battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Serena from Vaniville Town against the Gym Leader, Viola! Let the battle begin!

**Ash and Serena vs Viola (2 on 2)**

Ash: Okay Pikachu let's start off with Quick Attack at Surskit!

Serena: Fennekin, Ember at Vivillon!

Viola: Both of use dodge and Surskit use Water Sport!

Both of Viola's Pokémon dodge the attacks from the two trainer's Pokémon. Surskit uses it Water Sport move which makes all Fire type attacks weak by fifty percent.

Ash: I would recommend that you have Fennekin to use a different attack.

Serena: Got it.

Viola: Surskit, Sticky Web at Pikachu and Vivillon use Solar Beam at Pikachu once he's caught in the web!

Surskit is shooting multiple Sticky Webs at Pikachu.

Serena: Use Ember to burn the Sticky Webs, Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fenne!

Fennekin counters the Sticky Web and saved Pikachu from being caught in the web.

Viola: Now unleash it Vivillon!

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt to counter the attack!

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUU!

The Solar Beam is too strong that Pikachu's Thunderbolt wasn't enough to counter the attack and he took significant damage.

Ash: Pikachu are you alright?

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Pikachu nodded back at its trainer in saying yes and he'll be able to continue the battle.

Ash: Great, now we need to make a strategy to pass their defense Serena, any ideas?

Serena: Hmm, I think I know what we should do. Just follow Fennekin's lead.

Ash: Right.

Serena: Double Team!

Fennekin used its Double Team and split into multiple Fennekin's but only one is the real Fennekin.

Viola: I see what they are trying to do but it won't work for me. Surskit use Sticky Web at all of them!

Surkits shoots its Sticky Web attack at Fennekin and all of the doppelgangers of Fennekin were fake.

Viola: What! Where is the real Fennekin?

Serena: Ready Ash?

Ash: Go for it!

Serena: Fennekin, now and use Ember at Vivillon!

Fennekin pops out of the ground and she used her Ember attack at Vivillon which is super effective.

Surskit is distracted from the commotion

Ash: Now Pikachu, use Electro Ball on Surskit!

Pikachu: Cha Pika!

Surskit gets knock out of battle from the powerful Electric attack.

Ash: Great work Pikachu, now I leave this last Pokémon to you.

Serena: Thanks, Fennekin use Ember once more at Vivillon!

Viola: Quick and use Psychic!

Vivillon lifted Fennekin into the air and she begins to struggle to break free but no luck at all.

Viola: Now send Fennekin flying at the air and finish this with Solar Beam!

Ash: I don't think so, quick and use Iron Tail with Electro Ball at the Solar Beam attack!

Pikachu tossed the Electro Ball attack towards the devastating Solar Beam attack and he actually manage to counter the attack.

Serena: Thanks Ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Serena: Now Ember, Fennekin!

Fennekin uses her Ember attack once more and defeats Viola's Vivillon.

Referee: Vivillon is unable to battle which means both challenger Ash and Serena are winners.

Viola: You did your best Vivillon, return!

Bonnie: Horray, Ash and Serena won! Bonnie happy!

Dedenne: Dedenne!

Clemont's mind: Seems that both Ash and Serena have their first badge but what will happen once they have reach to Lumiose City with four badges? I have no choice but to reveal myself as the…

Bonnie: Hey brother, we should go congratulate them.

Clemont: Okay.

Viola: As a reward for winning the Santalune Gym, I would like to present the Bug Badge to both of your trainers.

Both trainers get their own Bug Badge, a symbol of their first achievement in the Kalos region.

Viola: Each badge earn will bring you close to the Kalos League and best wishes to both of you.

Ash: Thanks!

Serena: Thank you Viola.

As Ash and friends are about to leave Santalune City, Alexa informs them that the next gym to go is the Cyllage City Gym, which is west of Kalos.

**Route Four (5:29 p.m.)**

Now that our heroes are on their way back to Lumiose City, Ash and friends hear something far to their right of Route Four.

Ash sees it's his old friend, Gary. Who just caught a new Pokémon in the Kalos region.

Ash: Hey it's Gary.

Gary: Huh? Well if it isn't Ash, how have you been?

Ash: Good and looks like you just caught a new Pokémon.

Gary: I sure did, want to battle with it?

Ash: Sure,].

Serena: Wait I want to battle Gary since we never battle before.

Gary: Wait is that you Serena.

Serena nodded.

Clemont: Who's Gary, Ash?

Ash: Gary is an old friend of mine that leaves in Pallet Town and we both started our journey on the same day, Serena used to live in Pallet Town as well but till she move here in the Kalos region.

Clemont: Oh I see now.

Serena: So how about a battle, Gary?

Gary: I could battle you but I don't want to go hard on you.

Serena: Hey what does that mean?

Gary: Nothing, I'm just a more experience trainer than you, not in a mean way.

Serena: You're still the same before I left Pallet.

Ash: I think you try to calm down, how about I battle him.

Serena: Fine.

Ash: So how about a one on one battle?

Gary: Sounds good but remember I won't go easy on you.

Ash: I know, alright go Froakie!

Gary: A Froakie huh, well I would like you to meet my new Pokémon that Professor Sycamore gave me. Go Quilladin!

Ash: I never have seen that Pokémon before.

Pokédex: Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Chespin. They strengthen their lower bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won't start fights.

Ash: It's a Grass type, okay Froakie try your best today and let's win.

Froakie: Froa!

Ash: Okay Froakie use Water Pulse!

Gary: Dodge and use Seed Bomb!

Ash: Quick and cancel your attack.

Froakie refuses to cancel Water Pulse and went head on with its attack and missed. Froakie took major damage and gets knock out in one hit.

Ash: What?

Gary: Return, I wonder if this Froakie is the same one that Professor Sycamore was talking about.

Ash: It is.

Gary: Here and give it this Oran Berry. I'll see you later; I'm heading to the next gym and good luck with Froakie.

Bonnie: Poor little Froakie.

Ash: Here and take this Froakie.

Froakie refuses to take the berry.

Ash: Please Froakie, take it for us.

Bonnie: Please.

Froakie ate the berry and he starts to feel a little better.

Ash: There you, now rest up in your Pokéball while we get you to a Pokémon Center at Lumiose City.

Ash recalls Froakie back to its Pokéball and they continue their way to Lumiose City.

Bonnie: I hope Froakie will be alright, Ash.

Ash: Hey there's no need to worry Bonnie, Froakie will be alright. I promise.

Serena: Bonnie really likes Pokémon a lot.

Clemont: Well she always loves being around Pokémon when she was a baby.

Bonnie: I feel sleepy.

Bonnie is exhausted from walking too much and she wants to go to bed already.

Ash: I think we should set up camp here since Bonnie is tired.

Clemont set up his tent and sends Bonnie to bed and comes back out.

Ash: We should look around for twigs to set up a camp fire.

Serena: Oh I know, come out Fennekin!

Fennekin is called out of her Pokéball and sneezes ember from her nose.

Serena: You think you can look around for twigs and place them here?

Fennekin goes looking around for twigs and found a good amount of them.

Serena: Great, now…. wait don't eat them.

Ash: If I remember correctly from the Pokédex. Fennekins love to eat twigs to maintain healthy.

Serena: Okay you can eat two and leave the rest here. Use Ember to start a small fire.

Pikachu: Chaaaaa! Pika Pi!

Ash: You're tired buddy? Here let me take in to our tent and you'll sleep better.

Ash placed Pikachu inside his tent for him to sleep.

Clemont: It's kind of a little early to sleep but I think I want to go to bed already.

Ash: Yeah I think sleeping a little early is a good thing to get an early start tomorrow, so goodnight you two.

Everyone heads to their own tent and rest up for the night.

As the night took over the sky, our heroes are now sound asleep, peacefully as the surrounding area is quiet. What more exciting adventures will our sleeping heroes encounter tomorrow as the journey continues.

**I hope everyone enjoy these first three chapters of The Ultimate Quest to Victory and I'll be posting the fourth chapter next week so stay tuned everyone. I also want to everyone reviewing what other characters I should bring back from previous series of the Pokémon anime? Please leave your thought in a review, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Rocket Strikes!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Here is the fourth chapter of this story, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Team Rocket Strikes!**

As we left our heroes last time, they have stop and camp out somewhere at Route Four for the night. The morning sun is up and shining and our heroes are now at Lumiose City to visit Professor Sycamore.

**Professor Sycamore's Lab (10:38 a.m.)**

The group enters the lab and they are welcome by Sophie who she leads them to Professor Sycamore in the garden.

Professor Sycamore: Ahh what a surprise to see everyone how was the Santalune Gym Ash?

Ash: Great, I won my first badge for the Kalos League.

Professor Sycamore: That's great to know.

Serena: I also challenge the gym and won with Ash in a double battle.

Professor Sycamore: Well congratulations, follow me everyone. I have found something very interesting that all of you might like to see.

The group follows the professor inside his research office and he showed them some sort of tree with an X on the middle of the tree.

Ash: What is that?

Professor Sycamore: This tree is known as the Tree of Life and this ancient tree has something to do with legendary Pokémon called Xerneas. Not much known about this Pokémon but I do know that it haves the ability to bring things or people back to life.

Clemont: That sounds amazing.

Professor Sycamore: Indeed and I hope I can be able to gain more knowledge about Xernea while studying this tree.

Serena: I have heard of stories of another legendary Pokémon which is the opposite of Xerneas ability.

Professor Sycamore: Ahh yes Yveltal, The Destruction Pokémon, and a very dangerous Pokémon for a Pokémon or a person to encounter. When its tail and wings are glowing red, that is when it's absorbing the life force of the living. But enough of that, so where are you all going next?

Ash: We're heading to Cyllage City for the next gym.

Professor Sycamore: Well since you two are here, how about you challenge the Lumiose Gym here?

Ash: I went before but I got kick out for not having four gym badges.

Serena: That's awful for a gym kicking you out like that.

Ash: Me and Pikachu both got zap and then we fell through a hole but luckily both Clemont and Bonnie saved us from falling.

Professor Sycamore: I see, well since you are on your way to Cyllage City. How about you all visit the Parfum Palace and research the statues of the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom?

"Reshiram and Zekrom?" Everyone said except for Ash.

Professor Sycamore: Yes, their legendary Pokémon.

Ash: …and they are from the Unova region which is their origin region.

Professor Sycamore: Exactly Ash, since you were there yourself. How about you tell us about them.

Ash: Okay, so before Unova was Unova. There used to be a king with two twin sons and both of them had different paths. One is the path of Truth while the other is the path of Ideals. What the king did for them to have guidance is to have his own legendary Pokémon named Kyurem to split into two different Pokémon. Reshiram and Zekrom, each prince received their own respected dragon. Reshiram, the dragon of Truth and Zekrom, the dragon of Ideals. After certain time after the separation of Kyurem, the two princes wage war with each other and at the end with both of them confronting for the last time. Their dragon Pokémon were both defeated and both legendary Pokémon turn into stones to enter a deep sleep.

Bonnie: Whatever happen to Kyurem?

Ash: Kyurem resides somewhere at the north of Unova from what I have heard.

Bonnie: …and the two dragons?

Ash: I heard that two trainers have tamed the dragons for themselves and are now receiving guidance from them as of now.

Clemont: It would be nice to meet them and why are there statues at the Parfum Palace since their place of origin is Unova?

Professor Sycamore: That's why I wanted you all to find out yourselves and do some research. I'll be seeing you four there in a couple of days but in the meantime I'll be continuing my research of the Tree of Life. Now if you may excuse, I'm going to feed the Pokémon in the garden.

Bonnie: Oh can I feed them for you Professor?

Professor Sycamore: Why of course you may.

Bonnie: Yay!

Serena: I'll come too.

Both Bonnie and Serena follow Sycamore to the garden while Clemont ask Ash about the trainers of the legendary Pokémon of Unova.

Ash: Well I only know a mysterious trainer named N who tamed Zekrom. He also can hear the inner voices of Pokémon and truly loves Pokémon.

Clemont: Amazing and I'm guessing you have met him?

Ash: Yeah I have, I had a great time in Unova.

Clemont: What kind of Pokémon have you caught when you were in Unova?

Ash: Let's see I caught Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Leavanny, Boldore, Krookodile, Palpitoad, and Scraggy.

Clemont: Huh what's that noise?

Ash and Clemont looks around and they see a Chespin behind a plant pot eating macrons that were made by Serena.

Ash: Hey aren't those the macrons that Serena made?

Clemont: Hey do you think you can back those macrons for us?

Chespin was startled and it grabs more of Serena's macrons and runs away.

Clemont: Let's go follow it.

Ash: Right.

Meanwhile at the Pokémon garden of Professor Sycamore's lab.

Bonnie: I never seen a Zigzagoon before.

Professor Sycamore: That Zigzagoon was given to me by a trainer from Hoenn.

Serena: Excuse Professor, but I ask a question about Mega Evolution.

Professor Sycamore: Oh what will that be?

Serena: In order for a Pokémon to mega evolve, it needs a certain stone for the trainer, correct?

Professor Sycamore: Yes.

Serena: Where can I find one of those stones for mega evolution?

Professor Sycamore: Well there's a Mega Evolution guru living in Shalour City, maybe you should the guru once you and your friends have arrived there. He'll explain everything to you and take this. This is the Key Stone, this is for the trainer to wear in order to mega evolve a Pokémon.

Serena: Thank you so much.

Everyone turned their attention around them as they hear a vehicle driving.

An armored truck came crashing through the wall of the laboratory and the Pokémon inside the garden begin running.

Everyone is shocked from what just happen.

Professor Sycamore: hat in the world is going on?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reaches to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James:

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Wobbufett: Wobbufett!

Professor Sycamore: It's you three again!

Serena: Who are they?

Professor Sycamore: They were the one responsible for Garchomp's rampage a few days ago here.

Bonnie: …and they were the ones who try to still Pikachu and Bunnelby when me and Clemont first met Ash and Pikachu.

Professor Sycamore: Why are you here?

Jessie: We're here for all of your information on Mega Evolution.

Professor Sycamore: Mega Evolution? I have no idea what you're talking about.

James: Don't play tricks on us, we all know everything by spying.

Meowth: Grab them!

Jessie and James have Professor Sycamore, Serena and Bonnie tied up and Team Rocket got back in the armored truck and drove away.

Chespin is being chased by Ash and Clemont and they saw the truck drove away.

Clemont: What happen here?

Ash: I don't know but let's go see outside.

Ash and Clemont sees the armored truck and drove out of the lab and Ash calls out his Fletchling to follow it.

Sophie: What happen here?

Ash: I don't know but I think is has something to do with the truck and drove out of the lab's garden.

Sophie: I go call Officer Jenny.

Ash: Got it, let's go follow Fletchling.

Clemont: Okay then.

Chespin sees Ash and Clemont following Fletchling and he decides to follow the two trainers without being notice.

In the interest of time

As Ash and Clemont give chase on the truck, they see it finally stop in some sort of warehouse.

Ash: Follow me and try to not make any noises.

Clemont: Don't worry I won't.

Chespin finds Ash and Clemont and it surprises them.

Clemont: What are you doing here Chespin? (Clemont whispered)

Chespin: Ches Chespin!

Clemont: Huh, you want to sneak inside and free the girls and the professor?

Chespin nodded in agreement and Clemont allowed it to sneak inside the warehouse.

James: Now give us the information on Mega Evolutions or let's see what will happen.

Professor Sycamore: The memory card is in the right pocket of my lab coat.

Serena: Professor you didn't have to do that.

Professor Sycamore: Well I didn't had a choice, the two of you are more important that the memory card.

James inserted the memory card into his laptop and transferring all of the mega evolution data to the Team Rocket's database at the Team Rocket HQ at Kanto.

James: Done.

Jessie: Good work, looks like our work here is done and while we're leaving, we'll be taking your Fennekin and Dedenne from you two.

Serena: No please bring back Fennekin.

Bonnie: (sniff) Dedenne!

Ash: Fletchling use Steel Wing!

Fletchling cut lose the two Pokémon.

Ash: Great work Fletchling!

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Chespin comes out and use its Pin Missle at Team Rocket and destroys their balloon.

Team Rocket: Team Rocket is blasting off again!

Wobbufett: Wobbuwabba!

Ding!

Ash and Clemont freed the three from the chairs and both Serena and Bonnie are happy that Fennekin and Dedenne are okay.

Professor Sycamore: Thank you Ash and Clemont. Good timing.

Ash: It's no problem at all.

Everyone headed back to the lab where Chespin took a liking towards Clemont.

Professor Sycamore: Seems Chespin really has open up to you Clemont. Would you like to take Chespin with you in your journey?

Clemont: I don't know.

Bonnie: Brother, can we let him come with us please?

Clemont:Hmm sure, Chespin welcome to the team.

Chespin smiles and Professor Sycamore gave Chespin's Pokéball to Clemont to recall him in the ball.

Professor Sycamore: You are very welcome and also be aware of this sinister group known as Team Flare, they have been on the news lately and they are trouble.

Clemont: Okay thanks for the heads up.

Ash: Let's go Clemont, onwards to Cyllage City.

Ash and friend leave the lab and they are now on their way to Route Five.

Serena: Hey how about we head over to Lysandre's Café first?

To be continued…

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and let me know what Pokémon should the trainers catch in future chapters? Just leave your thoughts in the review and I'll be posting the next chapter sometime next week or the week after next week. I also want to say that Pokémon the Series: XY will be airing on January 18th and I'm loving the remake theme of season one for XY so till next time, JoZer805 offline!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beauty of Kalos!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoy this chapter also I'll be introducing a new character in this from the X and Y games. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Beauty of Kalos!**

**Lysandre Café (5:15 p.m.)**

As our heroes made a quick stop at Lysandre Café, Serena is discussing which is the best place to go before reaching Cyllage City.

Ash: Well Professor Sycamore did wanted us to visit the Parfum Palace first to research the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom.

A man with red hair all around his head came and said.

Man: Did I hear Reshiram and Zekrom?

Bonnie: Who are you?

Man: Forgive me for the interruption everybody, my name is Lysandre and I'm the owner of this café and owner of Lysandre Labs, the company that develops the Holo Caster.

Ash: Holo Caster?

Serena: A Holo Caster is a device that you can send hologram clips of messages of yourself or receive notifications from other people or the news cast.

Ash: Oh I see now.

Clemont: It's really you! I'm a really big fan of you and your inventions at Lysandre Labs.

Lysandre: Why thank you young man and I'm terribly sorry for the interruption, when I heard Reshiram and Zekrom's name, I just had to know what you all are talking about.

Ash: Well we were asked by Professor Sycamore to go to the Parfum Palace to study the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom there with the professor there. He also said that someone saw the tail of both dragon Pokémon glowing red and blue.

Lysandre: Interesting, seems that these two dragons have been awaken in the Unova region for some quite time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving and have a wonderful day.

Bonnie: He seems weird.

Clemont: Bonnie, you know better not to be rude with other people.

Bonnie: I'm sorry brother.

Serena: Hey we should get going to Route Five.

Ash: Yeah let's go.

Pikachu: Pika!

As the group left the café, they are heading west of Lumiose City.

When they are almost to the gate to Route Five, Ash and Serena sees a familiar face down the street.

Serena: Hey isn't that Gary?

Ash: It is and looks like he's having some kind of problem. Let's go and see.

Ash and friend follow Gary, who is running to an alley.

When the group came into the alley, they see Gary confronting two people with red suits and red hair.

Gary: Now I give you one last chance, give back the stones that you have stolen from the Stone Emporium.

Flare Grunt 1: I'm afraid we cannot do that, we are going to get away with these stones and sell them for a very high price in the black market. Now leave us or face our wrath.

Gary: Bring it!

Ash: Gary!

Gary: Huh? Ash and all of you, you might want to leave here, these guys are trouble.

Ash: You're going to need the help if you are going to go against these strange people. You three might want to go and call for help.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena left to get help.

Gary: Thanks Ash, now go Umbreon!

Ash: You're welcome and Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: Pika!

Flare Grunt 1: Go Houndoom!

Flare Grunt 2: Mightyena!

Gary: Looks like are going against two Dark types. I'll go for Houndoom while you have Pikachu battle Mightyena.

Ash: Got, Pikachu use Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Chu Pi!

Flare Grunt 2: Dodge and use Crunch on Pikachu!

Gary: Umbreon, use Protect right in front Pikachu!

Umbreon protect Pikachu from the incoming attack from Mightyena.

Ash: Alright, thanks Gary, now Pikachu Electro Ball again!

Pikachu: Chu Pika!

Mightyena gets electrify from Pikachu's Electro Ball and faints.

Flare Grunt 2: Return!

Flare Grunt 1: Houndoom use Flamethrower and both of their Pokémon!

Houndoom unleashes its Flamethrower attack at both Pikachu and Umbreon. Both Pokémon are seriously burned from the attack and they are very exhausted alreadt.

Ash: Come on Pikachu, I know you can do it?

Gary: Umbreon get up and use Dig!

Umbreon dug underground, Houndoom is looking confused and it's looking around of its surroundings so it would get attack from any side.

Flare Grunt 1: Where did it go?

Gary: Now Umbreon!

Umbreon dug out underneath of Houndoom and instantly knock out Team Flare's Pokémon.

Flare Grunt 1: Return, now what do we do?

Flare Grunt 2: Run?

Flare Grunt 3: RUUUN!

The grunts ran away from the two trainer but they only manage to steal one stone while all of the stones they stole were left behind in a bag right in front of the two trainers from Pallet Town.

Ash: Hey look, they only to manage to steal one stone but the rest are here.

Gary: That's great now let's take these back to the store owner.

The trainers made their way back to the Stone Emporium and gave all the stones in the bag to the store owner of the stone shop. He is very happy to see all of the evolution stones are return safely but he is later saddened to find out that the stone that Team Flare got away with was a mega stone.

Ash: Was the mega stone that was stolen from was a purple color with lavender on it?

Store Owner: Yes and since they have stolen it away from me, they might begin preparations for that stone as we speak.

Gary: For what Pokémon is it for to hold that stone?

Store Owner: That's a secret I'm afraid I am not allow to talk about.

Ash: We understand.

Store Owner: Anyways, I must thank you two for getting all of the stones back. Here is a stone for both of you.

The store owner handed a Dawn Stone to Ash while Gary gets the Shiny Stone.

Both trainers thanked the store owner and later Officer Jenny arrived with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

A few minutes of taking to the store owner, Officer Jenny sends a high alert of Team Flare across the entire city.

As for the trainers, Gary thanked Ash for the help and leaves the city to the north of Kalos while Ash and friends are heading west to Route Five.

**Route Five (8:48 p.m.)**

Serena: So Ash, who were those people in those red suits?

Ash: They call themselves Team Flare and they stole a mega stone from that shop we were all at just a while ago.

Clemont: I have heard rumors of an organization that steal anything they want and sell it to the black market for a high price. Even Pokémon, all they care is money and I believe that Team Flare is the group that is doing these horrible things.

Ash: That reminds a lot of a hunter back at Sinnoh who steal rare Pokémon and sells them for a lot of money, people like that makes me sick.

Bonnie feels a little tired and grabs Clemont's hand so she would get separated from the group.

Clemont: Are you tired Bonnie?

Bonnie: Yay Pikachu, you beat those Team Flare. Yay.

Clemont: I think we should camp out here for tonight.

Ash: Yeah we should.

Pikachu: Pika!

Both Ash and Pikachu stomachs begin to growl and same goes for Clemont.

Serena: I think I know I can do.

Serena begins preparing a meal for the three while Ash is checking through his Kalos region Pokédex to see all of the Pokémon he had encounter in the Kalos region.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Ash: You're hungry aren't you buddy?

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Nodded in agreement)

Serena: The food is everyone, and here's something for you Pikachu.

Pikachu: Chaaa!

Ash: Thanks for the cooking Serena, usually Brock always cook in our previous journeys.

Serena: You're welcome.

Clemont: This soup is delicious.

Serena: Thanks.

Ash: How did you learn to cook, Serena?

Serena: Well my mother taught me how to cook when I was like fifteen.

Ash: So you just started your journey a week ago?

Serena: Well I kind of was going to start my journey when I turned ten but when I was able to pick my first Pokémon, I decided to wait. Ever since I moved to Kalos, I didn't felt much of myself when I arrived here.

Ash: I see, I was a little disappointed when you left Pallet, but I manage to pull through and started mt first journey a few months after I turn ten.

Serena: So what Pokémon did you pick from Professor Oak? I guess you pick a Charmander since you were going to have the advantage over me since I told you I was going to pick Bulbasaur.

Ash: Actually I got Pikachu instead.

Serena: Pikachu? But were new trainer are supposed to pick Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?

Ash: Yeah they do but I arrived to Professor Oak's lab late and by the time I got there. Gary took the last Pokémon, which was a Squirtle and when I the professor took me inside to pick a Pokémon.

Serena: All of them were gone?

Ash: Exactly, but Professor Oak told me of another Pokémon that might not of been a suitable choice for new trainer but I took the chance to take it and he introduce me to Pikachu. At first he never liked at all but ever since I tried to save him from a flock of Spearows, that's when everything change for us.

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Wow, I wonder what happen if I never moved away from Pallet Town? If I stayed I would of make sure we got to the professor's lab quick and got our starters but if that were the way that would of happen, you would of never met Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu means a lot to me, we share a special bond. Isn't that right buddy?

Pikachu: Piih!

Pikachu is lying down, sleeping peacefully.

Clemont: Looks like everyone is sleeping a little early tonight.

Ash: Yeah, I'm going to head to sleep. Goodnight you two.

Both of his friends said goodnight and everyone head towards their respective tents and slept for the night.

As our heroes now have encounter Team Flare, what more exciting events will our heroes come across? Meanwhile a young trainer in a plane from Sinnoh to the Kalos region is on its way.

To be continue…

**Hope everyone enjoy this chapter and a Happy New Years to everyone as this is the last chapter for this year as new chapters will be posted next year in 2014. Goodnight everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Parfum Panic!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Parfum Panic!**

**Camphrier Town (4:49 p.m.)**

As we left Ash and friend from last time, they have arrived to Camhrier Town from Route Five. This town is the home of a manor home of a noble family long ago and the Parfum Palace is just north of the town.

Serena: Wow this town is beautiful.

Ash: Hey I think I can see the Parfum Palace to the north of that hill over there.

Clemont: Yeah I see it too.

Ash: Come on and let head over there!

Pikachu: Pika!

The trainers made their way to the palace and at the front gate of the palace. They see a familiar face.

Professor Sycamore: Ahh it's so good to see you three. Tell me how was your journey through Route Five?

Trainers & Bonnie: Great!

Professor Sycamore: Very well, I also want to tell you something about this palace. This palace before us was constructed three hundred years ago by a king of Kalos to display all of his power and honor the soldiers and Pokémon that fought in the ancient Kalos War three thousand years ago.

Ash: There was a war here before?

Professor Sycamore: Yes, the war was fought between Kalos and the neighboring regions near the Kalos region. Now enough if discussion, shall we head into the Parfum Palace?

Everybody nodded yes and they all enter the palace.

Serena: Wow just as I expected the palace would look like, very beautiful and ancient.

Professor Sycamore: Indeed but there's something else about this palace that no one can understand and that we all shall see outside just now.

Everyone went outside of the back garden of the Parfum Palace and Ash sees something very familiar.

Ash: Awhh!

Pikachu: Pii!

Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder ran up to the familiar statues.

Ash: Reshiram and Zekrom!

Pikachu Pika Pi!

Professor Sycamore: Fascinating isn't it?

Ash: Yeah.

Clemont: So what is the story behind these statue of the Unova legends?

Professor Sycamore: That is what I'm here for to find out the truth of Kalos past. Was there a connection between Kalos and Unova?

Everyone is thinking what could the story behind the statues mean and a shadowy figure is emerging from the sky.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pi!

Ash: Huh what is it Pikachu?

Everyone look up and they it coming down to the ground.

Right when it landed, it let out a roar.

Just when the dust is clearing out, Ash see who it is.

Ash: Reshiram?

Everyone else: THAT'S RESHIRAM?

Reshiram: Indeed I am Reshiram and I am here to tell you the connection between the Kalos region and Unova. Long ago, after the war of Kalos has settled down, I and Zekrom traveled through this region to restore it to its natural self after the horrific war that has took place on this region. The native of Kalos showed gratitude to us and see us as heroes of this region. Centuries later, the king that built this place must of learn about our past in this region and he decides to have two statues of us made.

Professor Sycamore: I see and what brings you here? Not to be rude but I'm wondering why of all sudden you have appeared?

Ash: Actually I have something to say. You see Reshiram has chosen me to be the Hero of Truth back at Unova and when I met Reshiram in its physical form, I tamed it as my own but I have it roaming around the sky while it's watching over me.

Professor Sycamore: Well that…

An electrical net from somewhere and caught Reshiram in the net.

Ash: Ahh RESHIRAM!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Professor Sycamore: Who in the world is doing this?

Two people in red suits, shades and red hair appeared from behind.

Flare Grunt 1: We Team Flare are here to capture the legendary Reshiram to sell in the black market for a very high price.

Ash: You're not going anywhere with Reshiram.

Bonnie: Yeah, now leave the poor Pokémon alone.

Flare Grunt 1: Do it!

Flare Grunt 2: As you say so.

The second grunt press a button on a remote on his hand and the electrical net turn Reshiram back into the Light Stone.

Everyone is in shock to what happen to Reshiram and the Team Flare grunts pick up the stone and place it in a highly secured brief case where it will be safe.

Flare Grunt 1: Mission complete and now let's going.

The two grunts are about to leave but an Ember attack came at them and almost hit the grunts.

Flare Grunt 2: How dare you attack us little girl.

Serena: You're not going anywhere with Reshiram.

Ash: Froakie I choose you!

Clemont: Come on out Chespin!

The two grunts sent out Sneasel and a Pancham.

Ash: I say we combine our Pokémon attacks and retrieve Reshiram.

Clemont and Serena agreed.

Ash: Froakie use Water Pulse!

Clemont: Pin Missle!

Serena: Ember!

The three Kalos starters all attack at once and knock both Team Flare's Pokémon. Ash goes in and snatches the brief case from Team Flare as they were distracted by their Pokémon being knock out.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: CHHUUUUUU!

Both grunts got shock and they recalled their Pokémon and escaped by helicopter.

Flare Grunt 1: This isn't over as Team Flare will survive the future of Kalos.

Professor Sycamore: The future of Kalos? Huh, are you four all okay?

Ash: Yeah and now that I got the Light Stone, I can summoned Reshiram again once it has regain its energy.

Bonnie: I was afraid that those no good Team Flare didn't took Reshiram, it just so cute and adorable.

Dedenne: Dedenn!

Ash: Now how do I open this brief case?

Ash is struggling to get it to open but no luck at all.

Serena: I know I'll have Fennekin to use Ember and you have Froakie use Water Pulse and then have Pikachu use Iron Tail on the lock.

Ash: That's a great idea, okay Fennekin you mind if you burn this?

Fennekin: Fenne!

Fennekin used her Ember attack on the lock and now Froakie used his Water Pulse attack and Pikachu broke the lock with Iron Tail.

Ash gets ahold of the Light Stone and placed it safe in his back pack.

Bonnie: Can you have Reshiram change back to itself?

Ash: Right now Reshiram is resting its energy and when it's ready to be summoned again, this stone will glow orange.

Bonnie: Oh I see, I was really hoping to play with Reshiram if you don't mind.

Ash: I wouldn't mind at all.

Professor Sycamore: Well now that is all over, I guess we should leave and call it a day.

Everyone headed back to the Pokémon Center at Camphrier Town

**Pokémon Center (8:37 p.m.)**

Professor Sycamore: Well it was great seeing you all, but I must now head back to Lumiose City for more research topics to handle with and best wishes to all of your trainers on your goals.

Ash and friends all thanked Professor Sycamore and bid him farewell for now.

As he left, the trainer's food order is delivered to their table and ate.

Ash: So where should we go next?

Everyone is thinking what's the next place they should go to before arriving at Cyllage City.

Serena: How about we go to the Battle Chateau?

Ash: The Battle Chateau?

Serena: Yeah, the Battle Chateau is a place where trainers to test their skills against other trainer.

Clemont: The Battle Chateau sounds like a great place for you two to train before challenging the Cyllage Gym.

Ash: Sounds great to go to the Battle Chateau and where is it at Serena?

Serena: Let's see.

Serena checks her town map and sees the Battle Chateau is located just a day away from where they are at now.

Ash: I say we should go now so that we can arrive there a little early.

Clemont: Right now?

Ash: Yeah, I'm so psych.

Clemont: Well we could go but it's getting really late and Bonnie is already asleep.

Ash: Oh, well I guess we can go in the morning.

Serena: How about we battle so that we'll be prepare for tomorrow?

Ash: That sounds great, Hey Clemont want to be referee?

Clemont: Sure just let me get Bonnie to bed and I'll be outside in a few.

Ash: Alright, I'll be on the phone for something.

Clemont took Bonnie to bed while Ash goes to a video phone and calls Professor Oak.

Professor Oak picked up the phone and is surprise to hear from Ash.

Professor Oak: Ahh Ash and Pikachu, how is Kalos?

Ash: Great and I was wondering if I can one of my Pokémon transfer to me just for tonight.

Professor Oak: Okay and who will it be?

Back outside Serena and Clemont are waiting for Ash and he exits out of Pokémon Center and he is ready for battle.

Clemont: Okay since Serena only has two Pokémon, how about a one on one battle?

Ash: Sounds good and you may have to first move.

Serena: Thanks, Bulbasaur go!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Ash: Bulbasaur huh? Okay Snivy I choose you!

Snivy: Snivy!

Serena: Wow a Snivy, this is the first time I have ever seen one. Let's see.

Serena takes out her Pokédex and scans Snivy.

Pokédex: Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.

Serena: I'm you caught it at Unova, correct?

Ash: Yeah, me and Snivy been through a lot in Unova.

Clemont: Okay the battle between Ash's Snivy and Serena's Bulbasaur is about to start, so begin!

**Ash vs Serena (1 on 1)**

Serena: Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!

Ash: Dodge it!

Snivy: Sni Snivy!

Ash: Okay now use Leaf Tornado!

Snivy: Vii!

Serena: Bulbasaur use Take Down!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Bulbasaur charges directly towards Snivy's Leaf Tornado and penetrated through and hitting Snivy.

Ash: Snivy get up and use Attract!

Snivy winks at Bulbasaur and he becomes infatuated by her Attract.

Serena: Bulbasaur try to snap out of it.

Ash: Okay Snivy use Leaf Blade to finish this!

Snivy: Snivy!

Snivy is closing into Bulbasaur with Leaf Blade but Serena manages to get Bulbasaur to snap out of it and dodge the attack.

Serena: That was great Bulbasaur.

Bublasaur: Bulbasaur!

Serena: Use Dig!

Bulbasaur dug underground and waiting for the perfect moment to attack from below.

Ash: Focus you're surroundings.

Snivy: Sniv!

Snivy is hearing her surroundings quietly and she fells a something right in front of her below the ground.

Serena: Now Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur pops out of the ground and hits Snivy.

Ash: Snivy are you okay?

Snivy nodded back at her trainer.

Ash: Great use Leaf Blade again!

Clemont: It's a draw!

Ash: Huh?

Serena: A draw?

Clemont: Both of your Pokémon did very well in battle and I must say that both of you are going to win the Cyllage Gym badge is no times.

Serena: Thanks.

Ash: You did great Snivy, hey want to come with me to the Cyllage Gym for a while?

Snivy: Sni Snivy!

Snivy nodded in agreement and is willing to travel with Ash till he wins his second badge.

As our trainers begin to go back inside to the Pokémon Center, as man in mask with a Fire type Pokémon with him are watching the three trainers.

"Clemont, someday you have to tell them and when you do, I hope they understand." Said the man in mask.

What more exciting adventures await our heroes as the journey continues.

**That turn out to be good and I hope everyone really enjoy this chapter and next chapter will feature someone returning, stay tuned for Chapter Seven: Battling at the Chateau!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bataille au Château!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Here with another chapter, I also want to say the Pokémon the Series: XY will finally begin on January 18th at the US. Looking forward to watch season 17 and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Seven: Bataille au Château!**

**Route Six (1:38 p.m.)**

As we left our heroes, Ash and friends are on their way to the Battle Chateau.

Serena: The Battle Chateau is just over that hill.

Ash: Alright, I race you all over there.

Bonnie: Hey wait for me.

Both Bonnie and Serena ran towards the chateau while Clemont is struggling to catch up with everyone.

Clemont: Hey take it slow.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie have now arrived at the Battle Chateau with Clemont crawling on the ground huffing.

Bonnie: Clemont you are so slow.

Clemont: Are we here yet? (Said while huffing)

Ash: Yeah and behind these doors is where we can train before we get to Cyllage City. Now let's go inside.

The trainers enter the chateau and they are welcome by a familiar face.

Viola: Well I didn't except to see your four here.

"VIOLA!" said everyone.

Viola: It's great to see everyone, how are your gym battles Ash and Serena?

Ash: Well actually we were just on our way to Cyllage City but we came here to train before challenging the gym leader at Cyllage City.

Viola: I see, will I have someone you two might want to meet. Ash and Serena meet Grant, the gym leader of the Cyllage Gym.

Grant: Nice to meet you all.

Ash: Nice to meet you too, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: I'm Serena from Pallet Town as well but I currently living at Vaniville Town for a few years already.

Clemont: I'm Clemont, gyyy… ummm I meant to say I am an inventor.

Bonnie: And I'm Bonnie and this is little Dedenne.

Dedenne: Ne ne!

Grant: So you two will be challenging the Cyllage Gym, correct?

Ash: Yeah.

Serena: Why you ask us?

Grant: I want you two watch me battle Viola is a few minutes, that way you can see what to except from me when you two are about to challenge me.

Ash: Alright.

**In the interest of time**

Viola and Grant meet outside on the battlefield behind the Battle Chateau, both of them are wearing robes which represents their title in the chateau.

Referee: Both Marquises will be using one Pokémon each and so let the battle begin!

**Viola vs Grant (1 on 1)**

Viola: Surskit go!

Grant: Onix come on out!

Onix let out a roar.

Grant: You may have the first move.

Viola: Thanks, Surskit use Ice Beam at the battle ground?

The entire battlefield became frozen solid.

Grant: Use Stone Edge!

Viola: Dodge it!

Surskit is dodging every single rock as they are coming in.

Viola: Use Bubblembeam!

Onix is hurt from the super effective move.

Grant: Use Stone Edge again!

Surskit is hit by Stone Edge by surprise since it was very close to Onix.

Viola: Surskit?

Referee: Surskit is unable to battle and the win goes to Grant, gym leader of the Cyllage Gym.

Ash: Wow his Onix is very strong.

Serena: We better train hard if we want to beat him.

Ash: Yeah.

Both Viola and Grant said goodbye to the trainers as they go back to their gyms. After a moment Ash found a challenger to battle named Henry.

Ash: Okay Snivy I choose you!

Henry: Volbeat go!

Meanwhile at Serena's battle, she is battling a impatience trainer from Sinnoh.

Barry: Come on come! How long does it take for you to pick a Pokémon?

Serena: Hey I'm deciding on which I should pick first. Now I don't know if I should go with Fennekin or Bulbasaur. Mhhhh.

Barry: Come on before I have to fine you!

Serena: Alright then, Bulbasaur come out!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Barry: FINALLY! Come on out Heracross!

Referee: The battle Serena from Pallet Town and Barry from Twinleaf Town.

Barry: Pallet Town?

Referee: Will now begin!

**Serena vs Barry (1 on 1)**

Serena: Bulbasaur start off with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Barry: Dodge it and use Brick Break!

Serena: Block Brick Break with Vine Whip and continue to attack!

Bulbasaur successfully block Herecross's Brick Break attack and hits it with Vine Whip.

Barry: Heracross use Mega Horn!

Bulbasuar took a direct hit from Mega Horn and faints.

Serena: Oh no Bulbasaur are you okay?

Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa…

Bulbasaur is recalled back into its Pokéball.

Barry: Alright Heracross you did great.

Heracross: Herrac!

Barry: That was a great battle by the way.

Serena: Thanks.

Barry: Hey by any chance you know Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?

Serena: Why yes, he is battling with someone here right now.

Serena finds that Barry is not here and he ran off to the next battle room.

Back to Ash's Battle

Ash: Snivy use Attract!

Snivy: Vy!

Volbeat is infatuated from Snivy's Attract and can't do a thing in battle.

Henry: Volbeat snap out of and use Bug Buzz!

Volbeat is still infatuated.

Ash: Finish this with Leaf Blade!

Snivy knocks out Volbeat and wins the match.

Referee: Ash Ketchum is the winner of this match.

Henry: Return Volbeat, great battle Ash.

Ash: Thanks.

After the battle ended, Ash steps out of the battle room and hears someone shouting.

Barry: WAAAATTCH IT!

Barry runs into Ash and they are both knock out except for Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie found both Ash and Barry knock out and took them to the infirmary room.

Moments later Barry is already awake and Pikachu shocks Ash to wake him up.

Ash: AHHHHHH!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Huh what happen?

Serena: Barry ran into you when you exited the battle room that you were in and both of you got knock out.

Ash: Now I remember. Ouch my head hurts a little.

Barry: My head, someone is going to get fine.

Ash: You were the run into me Barry.

Barry: But you got in my way.

Ash: You shouldn't be running in the hallways in the first place.

Barry: Well I guess I'm the one should be fine but anyways how have you been in your journey so far?

Ash: Great, I won my first gym badge at the Santalune Gym.

Barry: Same here, I also was going to challenge the Lumiose Gym but I was kick out for not having any gym badges.

Ash: Hey that has happen to me too. It kick me and Pikachu out but luckily Clemont and Bonnie here saved us from falling.

Barry: I ran before being shock and I just went straight to Santalune City to challenge the gym over there and won this Bug Badge.

Clemont: So how you two know each other Ash?

Ash: Well me and Barry met at Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region, I came to the gym for the third time I believe to challenge the gym leader there.

Barry: By the way, where is Dawn?

Ash: She went back to Sinnoh to see her mother and she'll be arriving at the Lumiose Airport tonight but her and Piplup will be going northwest of Kalos to compete in her Pokémon Contest. I'll be meeting up with her at Shalour City.

Barry: Oh I see.

Bonnie: Do you want this bag of ice Ash?

Ash: Why thank you Bonnie.

Bonnie: You are very welcome.

Dedenne: Ne ne!

Barry: So what new Pokémon have you caught in Kalos so far?

Ash: Well I got a Froakie and caught a Fletchling. I also had Professor Oak transfer over Snivy for a while and what about you?

Barry: So far I have only caught a Litleo. Here and check it out.

Barry calls out his newly caught Litleo.

Ash: Let's see.

Ash grabs his Pokédex and scans Litleo.

Pokédex: Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight.

Bonnie: What a cutie, may I pet it?

Barry: Go ahead but don't pet it on it's head or else you'll get burn.

Bonnie: I know.

Barr: So are you heading to the Cyllage Gym and challenge Grant there?

Ash: Yeah and Serena is also going to challenge the gym.

Barry: Hey you're the girl before who wouldn't hurry up.

Serena: Well I was deciding who to use for battle, but you keeping rushing me.

Barry: Oh well sorry and anyways it's getting late and I'll see you later Ash and everyone else. Bye!

Barry dash off but he forgot something at the infirmary room.

Bonnie: He forgot Litleo.

Everyone drops to the ground and rush towards Barry.

**Route Seven (7:50 p.m.)**

After returning Barry's Litleo, our heroes continue to train at the Battle Chateau till they had enough and are now camping outside around Route Seven.

Ash: Here you Snivy, for your hard work today.

Snivy: Sni Snivy!

Serena: Snivy is very fond of you.

Ash: Well when I first met Snivy, it was starving and she fainted from starvation, so I took her to the nearest Pokémon as quickly I can and the next morning. Snivy has regain it health and she agrees to come with me in my Unova journey as its trainer.

Clemont: What an amazing experience you had before.

Ash: Thanks, a very few of my Pokémon were abandon before. First was Charmander, Squirtle, Chimchar, Tepig, Snivy and then Froakie. All of them are happy for me being their trainer, for Charmander was a whole different story. Before Charmander evolve, he used to obey me before he evolve into Charmleon. Ever since it evolve into Charmeleon, it never obey me at all and when it evolve into Charizard it still disobey me. Charizard begins obeying me during my journey in the Orange Islands and that's when we finally become friends.

Bonnie: How is your Charizard?

Ash: Good and right now he's either at Professor Oak's lab or training at the Charicific Valley.

Serena: How many Pokémon do you have at the Professor's lab?

Ash is counting and says "About sixty four Pokémon, thirty of them are Tauros"

Clemont: Wow that is quite impressive Ash.

Ash: Thanks and looks like Bonnie is falling to sleep.

Clemont looks at Bonnie sleeping and put her in their tent to sleep.

As our heroes are still talking about their past life a young trainer from Sinnoh have finally arrived to Lumiose City.

**Lumiose City (8:48 p.m.)**

Dawn: We're here Piplup, now let's do our best at tomorrows contest.

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

**To be Continue..**

**That was Chapter Seven and the next chapter will be Ash and friends arrival to Cyllage City, stay tuned for the next chapter and goodnight.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rock Climbing Master!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Back with a new chapter and if anyone wants to add me as their friend on 3DS, my Friend Code is 2595-0673-7043. Name: JoZer. Safari Type: Water and also leave your Friend Code in a PM with your recommended name and I'll add anyone. Now enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: The Rock Climbing Master!**

**Cyllage City (12:57 p.m.)**

As we left our heroes, they have finally arrived at Cyllage City.

Serena: We're here.

Ash: Where is the gym?

Serena: According to the map, the gym is at the top of that mountain over there.

Ash: Top of the mountain huh.

The trainers walk down the mountain and arrive to the nearest Pokémon Center and Ash sees a familiar face.

Ash: Hey it's Brock!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Brock: Well if it isn't Ash, how have you been?

Ash: Great.

Brock: Have you won your second badge yet?

Ash: Not yet, we're on our way to the Cyllage Gym.

Brock: I see, well since I'm done with work today, how about I watch you two battle the gym leader?

Ash: That will be great.

Serena: Sound fine to me.

Clemont: Since the gym is at the top of a mountain, how are we going to get up there?

"You got to climb to the top in order to challenge the gym" said the person behind the trainers.

Ash: Huh?

Clemont: It's Grant.

Grant: Hello everyone, I see you all have finally arrived here.

Brock: Is this the gym leader Ash?

Ash: Yeah, we met him back at the Battle Chateau a few days ago.

Grant: When you are all ready, I'll be waiting at the near the mountain to the east of Cyllage City.

The trainers have gone to the dining room of the Pokémon Center and begin to have lunch.

Serena: Here I made these homemade sandwiches for everyone.

Everyone thanked Serena for the sandwiches and ate.

Brock: So what is the next place to have a gym nearby?

Ash: Well I've been looking through the map and Shalour City haves a Fighting type gym.

Brock: I see, well I have been researching about the gym leader and one of her Pokémon is a Lucario.

Ash: A Lucario huh.

Serena: What is a Lucario?

Ash: It's a Fighting and Steel type Pokémon.

Serena: Let's see.

Serena searches for Lucario and got the one two results.

Pokédex: Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away.

Serena: Seems a very strong Pokémon.

Ash: It is; I remember the first Lucario that I have encountered and it was very skilled and overall strong in battle.

Serena: What types have an advantage to Lucario?

Ash: Fire, Fighting and Ground.

Serena: So I guess I'll be using Fennekin against Lucario.

Ash: Hey we should all get going once we are finished.

Everyone agreed and in an interest of time the trainers are near the mountain and they see Grant waiting for them.

Grant: Well I see you are all here now, here you two.

Ash: What's this?

Grant: Climbing gear.

Serena: Climbing gear, for what?

Grant: All challengers must climb to the top of this mountain to reach for the gym. There are two separate changing rooms over there.

Ash and Serena are now in their climbing gear but Serena feels a bit nervous on climbing since she is not the kind of person doing extreme sports like rock climbing.

Ash: Alright buddy, ready to climb this mountain?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Alright our body is ready!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Clemont, Bonnie and Brock are taking a cable car ride to the top while Grant, Ash and Serena are going to climbing the mountain.

As the three began to climb, Grant is ahead of the two challengers while Ash is twenty seven feet high but for Serena, she is still on ground.

Serena mind: Okay I know I can do this, just try not to look down.

Serena began to climb the mountain and is getting above twenty feet while Ash is forty feet already with Grant is already at the top of one hundred thirty four feet.

After a few minutes passed by, Ash is now at the top of the mountain but feels a little bad for letting going too far up without waiting for Serena.

Ash: I think I should have waited for her since she is having a little trouble climbing.

Grant: I'll be waiting here while you go back down.

Ash: Okay, let go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Can anyone here me? My foot is stuck between to rocks anyone?

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Serena: Pikachu?

Ash: Pikachu try to use Iron Tail on the rocks?

Pikachu uses his Iron Tail to break Serena free.

Serena: Thank you so much Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: You're welcome; now let's go up to the top.

They are now at top of the mountain and both are very exhausted from climbing.

Grant: Now that you two are both here, who will be the first to battle me?

Ash: You can go first if you want Serena; I still have to catch my breath.

Serena: Thanks.

Everyone entered the gym and Serena is about to begin to battle Grant.

Referee: This will be a two on two battle between our gym leader, Grant and Serena from Vaniville Town. Only the challenger may switch out Pokémon at any time, now you two may pick out your Pokémon.

Grant: Go Tyrunt!

Ash: Who is that Pokémon?

Pokédex: Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago.

Serena: Bulbasaur come on out!

Referee: Now let the official gym battle BEGIN!

**Serena vs Grant (2 on 2)**

Serena: Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!

Tyrunt takes a direct hit but it hardly felt the attack.

Grant: Stomp!

Bulbasaur is hit very badly from the Stomp attack from Tyrunt.

Serena: Bulbasaur get up and use Vine Whip!

Tyrunt is hit multiple times with Vine Whip but it use Bite on the Vine Whip causing Bulbasaur in a panic and running around.

Serena: Oh no, Bulbasaur calm down and use Razor Leaf!

Bulbasaur stops and its bulb begins to light up and unleashes a powerful Solarbeam attack upon Tyrunt.

Referee: Tyrunt is unable to battle!

Grant: Return!

Serena: What was that?

Ash: That was Solarbeam, a very powerful Grass attack.

Grant: Amaura go!

Pokédex: Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum.

Ash: It's and Rock and Ice type!

Brock: She might a problem here.

Serena: Okay let's use Solarbeam again!

Bulbasaur is charging up a Solarbeam attack.

Ash: Serena that is a bad move, Solarbeam takes time to charge up before being used in battle, the only reason why Bulbasaur manage to unleashed a Solarbeam right away is because it already learned it while it was in a panic.

Serena: Uhh ohhh, Bulbasaur try to cancel Solarbeam quick!

Grant: I don't think so, Amaura use Aurora Beam!

Bulbasaur is hit with Aurora Beam and completely knock out from the Ice attack.

Serena: Oh no Bulbasaur!

Serena goes towards Bulbasaur and recalls it after giving it an Oran berry.

Serena: Okay Fennekin, you are all I have got left so come out!

Fennekin: Fokko!

Serena: Attack!

Fennekin suddenly learns Psybeam and manage to get Amaura confused.

Grant: Snap out of your confusion.

Amaura suddenly snaps out of its confusion.

Serena: How did it snap out that quick?

Grant: A great bond between the trainer and Pokémon can sometimes overcome a difficult situation.

Serena: Fennekin use Ember!

Amaura is hit by the Fire attack but it uses Rock Tomb.

Serena: Dodge it Fennekin!

Fennekin is jumping from place to place to avoid the rocks landing on her.

Serena: Use Psybeam again!

Fennekin's Psybeam got Amaura confused again.

Serena's mind: It's confused again; this might be my best chance.

Serena: Fennekin use Ember again!

Fennekin uses her Ember attack on Amaura and faints from the attack.

Referee: Amaura is unable to battle and the victory goes to Serena and her Fennekin!

Grant: Return, you did great today. Now for your victory today, I present you this Cliff Badge.

Serena: Thank you so much, look Fennekin our second badge.

Fennekin: Fenne!

Serena placed her second Kalos region badge in her badge case.

Grant: Now it's your turn Ash. Just let me switch out my Pokémon over here.

Grant goes to his nearby locker and a tray of Pokéballs slide open from wall locker and he replace his two fainted Pokémon for two different Pokémon.

Grant: Alright Nosepass, show em what you are made of!

Grant calls out his Nosepass for battle.

Ash: Froakie I choose you!

Froakie: Froaa!

Referee: This will be another two on two battle between our gym leader, Grant and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger may have substitutions during battle. Now trainers, begin the battle!

**Ash vs Grant (2 on 2)**

Ash: Froakie use Water Pulse at Nosepass!

Nosepass is hit by the super effective move.

Grant: Discharge!

Ash: Quick dodge it Froakie!

Froakie is dodging the incoming Electric attack but the last Discharge attack got him.

Ash: Are you okay?

Froakie: Fro Froakie!

Ash: Great now use Water Pulse again!

Froakie's Water Pulse attack hits Nosepass with a critical hit and it became confused from the Water attack.

Ash: Great now it's confused.

Grant: Sandstorm!

Nosepass stirs up a Sandstorm which leaves Froakie unable to see.

Ash: Froakie use Water Pulse on your own eyes to remove the sand and cover yourself with your own frubbles!

Froakie successfully got its eyes cleansed and cover it eyes with its own frubbles.

Grant: Lock On!

Nosepass haves a direct Lock On for Froakie.

Ash: What's he up too? Use Bubblebeam!

Grant: Zap Cannon!

A blast of Electricity hits Froakie through the raging sandstorm and knocks out Froakie.

Ash: Ahh Froakie!

Refereee: Froakie is unable to battle and the first round goes to Grant!

Ash: Return Froakie, you deserve a well rest. Snivy I choose you!

Grant: A Unova starter, what a surprise. Now give it all you got.

Ash: Right, Snivy use Attract!

Snivy uses her Attract on Nosepass which became infatuated from the move.

Ash: Great, now use Leaf Storm to clear up the sandstorm!

The sandstorm clear up and Nosepass takes a direct hit from Leaf Storm and faints.

Referee: Nosepass is unable to battle!

Grant: Return, now Onix go!

Grant call out his Onix for his last Pokémon. Both trainers now have one Pokémon remaining.

Ash: Snivy use Leaf Storm!

Onix takes a critical hit but the critical hit hardly dealt any damage to Onix.

Grant: Use Bine!

Onix has Snivy wrap around its tail and she is getting hurt from the pressure of its tail crushing her.

Ash: Snivy no!

Snivy: Viiii Sniivy!

Ash: I know you can do it Snivy, come on! Don't give up!

Snivy begins to glow blue and starts to grow a little bigger and its shape is begin to look different. Two leaves are growing on its back. When the glow began to disappear, Snivy is now fully evolve into Servine.

Servine: Servine!

Ash: Servine!

Pokédex: Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.

Serena: It changed, but how?

Brock: Some Pokémon have the potential to evolve into different forms of Pokémon. For example, Pikachu can only evolve if it is given a Thunder Stone and it will evolve into Raichu.

Serena: I see, so can my Fennekin and Bulbasaur can evolve too?

Brock: Yeah Bulbasaur can evolve into Ivysaur and Fennekin into Braixen.

Ash: Looks like she learn a new move, this will be useful. Servine use Coil to escape from Onix!

Servine begins to stretch and she free herself from Onix's Bine, while use Coil her Attack, Defense and Speed stats rose up a little.

Grant: Use Iron Tail!

Ash: Dodge it and use Leaf Blade!

Servine dodges the attack and landed a direct hit on Onix's head and it faints.

Referee: Onix is unable to battle and our winner today is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

Grant: Return Onix!

Ash: We did it Servine!

Servine: Servine!

Grant: Congratulations Ash, for your victory here today. I present you the Cliff Badge. Now you two trainers are up to take on Korrina, gym leader of Shalour City.

Ash: Thank you.

Ash placed his second badge into his badge case.

As our trainers head back to the Pokémon Center to rest up while Ash is on the video phone with Professor Oak.

Ash: Professor Oak, you won't believe what happen to Snivy.

Professor Oak: I would guess she evolve, right?

Ash: Right and how you figure it out?

Professor Oak: It's easy to tell since I have known you for so long and how very excited you are with your Pokémon.

Ash: Oh yeah I also want to transfer Servine back to you since I earn my second badge.

Professor Oak: Okay, just place her Pokéball into the machine and she is set to go.

Ash: Got it.

Meanwhile with the other trainers.

Clemont: Hey since we're at Cyllage City, how about we all go to Ambrette Town. It's a like a twelve hour travel over there to the south of Cyllage City?

Serena: Sounds fun but Ash have to agree on it first.

Clemont: It is also the home of the Glittering Cave which is rich with fossils in there.

Ash came back to the dining table and Clemont tells him about Ambrette Town.

Ash: Sure we can all go.

Bonnie: Hooray!

Ash: And what about you Brock/

Brock: I'm heading to Geosenge Town to look at the ancient rocks that are around the town.

Ash: I see, well it was great seeing and hope we cross paths again.

Brock: I hope so too Ash.

Ash and friends wave a goodbye to Brock while they are traveling south to Ambrette Town. What more exciting adventure awaits our heroes?

**Hope everyone enjoy tonight's chapter and I also have plans for another fanfic story that is related to Pokémon. While writing a new fanfic, I'll be focusing on both stories equally so I'll be posting one chapter for each story on the same day and stay tuned for the next chapter, night.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cave Hiest!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Chapter Nine: The Cave Hiest!**

**Ambrette Town(11:33 a.m.)**

As we last left our heroes, both Ash and Serena won their Cliff Badge from the Cyllage Gym the other day and now our trainers are going to Ambrette Town to see the fossils in the Glittering Cave.

Ash: Are we almost there yet?

Serena: The cave should be the south lower area of this town.

Bonnie: I see it!

The trainers have spotted the cave entrance to the Glittering Cave and they are anxious to go in for themselves.

The trainers proceed to the cave entrance and they see a sign at front.

"Warning! Glittering Cave is full of Rock type Pokémon. Best to have a Water type Pokémon with you at all cost."

Ash: Froakie come on out!

Froakie: Froaa!

Ash: Froakie we are going in this cave and we might encounter some wild Rock type Pokémon, so you think you can protect us?

Froakie agreed to help and he led the trainers to the cave.

Bonnie: Looks very dark Clemont.

Clemont: Don't worry Bonnie; just let me get my Clemontic Gear on.

His Aimpon Arm came out of his backpack with a flashlight to light up the dark tunnel within the Glittering Cave and the stones around the tunnel begin to shine and give off a fascinating light effect.

Serena: Wow!

Pikachu: Chaaaa!

Bonnie: There beautiful.

Ash: Hey look over there.

The trainers find a mine entrance and they enter to the mine.

Upon on entering the mine, they see a group of people in red.

Ash: Team Flare!

The Flare grunts and admins turn their attention to the trainers and capture them.

Bonnie: You people are mean.

Aliana: So you're Ash Ketchum that Team Flare's boss have been talking about.

Ash: Boss?

Aliana: Nevermind about you but you must be Serena and Clemont, gym leader of the Lumiose Gym?

"GYM LEADER!" said both Ash and Serena.

Clemont: I…I… ummm.

Xerosic: That's enough.

Aliana: Xerosic.

Xerosic: We have plans for you Serena.

Serena: Me?

Xerosic: Yes but not yet, till the time is right.

Serena: What kind of plans?

Xerosic: That is classified.

Serena: LET US GO!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Team Flare are unaware that they are being spied by Team Rocket.

Meowth: Mmmh look like the twerps are capture by that Team Flare goons.

Jessie: I say we go steal all the fossils and Pikachu as well.

James: I don't know Jessie, they have us outnumbered by a lot and if we go out there. We'll go blasting off like we always do.

Jessie: I guess you're right, we're better off taking Pikachu only but without being spotted.

Meowth: I got a better idea, we should set up an ambush outside the cave and once they come outside we snatch the fossils from them and fly away with the balloon.

Jessie: Brilliant Meowth, let's go set up the ambush.

Meanwhile back to Team Flare.

Flare Grunt 1: Xerosic, the C4 is charge and this cave is ready to go down upon your orders.

Xerosic: Thank you, everyone let's hurry up and get ready to leave.

Ash: Wait what about us?

Xerosic: In order for our future success, we must leave you in here so that you kids can never foil our plans ever again. So that's why we are leaving you three in here while we are going to need Serena.

Serena: Why do you need me?

Xerosic: Aliana have her untied except for her wrist.

Aliana: Sir.

Aliana haves Serena untied and took her.

Bonnie: No Serena.

Ash: Pikachu try to free yourself and have us untied quick.

Pikachu: Pii PIIII Pikaaa!

Pikachu is struggling to free himself but is unable to.

Bonnie: I know, little Dedenne.

Dedenne: Ne Ne!

Bonnie: Can you have us untied and free us?

Dedenne is chewing the rope that haves the trainer tied down to and it freed them.

Ash: Alright we are free.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Clemont: Hey we can get Serena back if we hurry.

Ash: Right, let's go.

When Team Flare exited the cave, they are ambush by Team Rocket and their fossils have been stolen from the trio.

Xerosic: Who are you three?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Aliana: Who are these wierdos?

Xerosic: I don't but blast them.

Flare Grunt 2: Houndoom use Flamethrower!

Houndoom's Flarethrower pops Team Rocket's balloon and sent them flying.

Team Rocket: Team Rocket is blasting off again!

Ding

Xerosic: Now in the helicopter.

Serena: Please let me go, just please tell me why you need?

Xerosic: I'm sorry but I am not saying a single word.

Ash: Pikachu, Electro and Froakie use Water Pulse!

Clemont: Pin Missile Chespin!

The three Pokémon attack Team Flare and Serena was let go of by Aliana.

Serena: Than you guys.

Bonnie: Yay you're alright Serena.

Bonnie hugged Serena.

Ash: Look Officer Jenny and the police force are here.

Officer Jenny: You are all under arrest Team Flare!

Xerosic: Looks like we have to go with plan Z, abort plan Y.

Aliana: Sir!

Someone within Team Flare pops a smokescreen and they all escape by helicopter.

Ash: No they got away.

Serena: At least we are all okay.

Officer Jenny: Are you kids are okay?

Ash: Yeah but Team Flare got away and they try to bring down the cave with the three of us in it. This organizations aren't fooling around unlike the other four organizations from Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova that me and Pikachu have encountered.

Clemont: One day we can stop them.

Serena: Wait didn't that one lady say that you were the gym leader of Lumiose City.

Ash: Ohh yeah I remember.

Clemont: Well I ummm.

Bonnie: Clemont is the gym leader of Lumiose City but the reason why we didn't tell you is that we wanted to surprise you two once you have earn four Kalos region gym badge.

Ash: Well if you would have told us, we would have understood. I know that I would of understand.

Serena: Same here.

Clemont: I'm sorry you two, I really did have fun traveling with you two but I guess me and Bonnie are going back to the gym.

Ash: Hold it.

Clemont: Huh?

Ash: Clemont, you're our friend and you shouldn't doubt yourself like that and we can wait to challenge you once we earn two more badge and you and Bonnie are gladly to keep traveling with us till the Kalos League is over.

Clemont: Really?

Ash: Yeah and it's been really fun to travel with you and Bonnie but don't leave yet.

Bonnie: Can we keep traveling with them brother? Please, Please.

Clemont: Yeah why not and thanks you two for understanding.

Ash: No problem.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

**Pokémon Center (9:19 p.m.)**

Ash: What a day, I'm glad we got out alive from that cave.

Clemont: It's getting very late; I say we should go to bed.

Ash: Yeah you're right.

Bonnie: Where is Serena by the way?

Ash and Clemont look around and can't find Serena in the Pokémon Center. When the trainers open the door to their bedroom.

Bonnie: She's asleep.

Ash: I guess she went to bed early because of what almost going to happen to us and she was scared.

Clemont: I say we should get another room and let her be.

Ash: Yeah.

The three get a room for three so that Serena can sleep peacefully.

The next day.

Ash and Clemont are having Breakfast while Bonnie is still sleeping alongside with Dedenne.

Clemont: Since things didn't went than excepted at Glittering Cave, I say we should continue to Geosenge Town and then to Shalour City.

Ash: Yeah, once we arrive to Shalour, I'm going to be taking a walk around Shalour City alone for a while.

Clemont: Okay and look who's up.

Bonnie: Morning Ash and Clemont, where is Serena?

Ash: She's still in her room sleeping I suppose.

Bonnie: Oh okay, well I hope she is okay after what happen. I was so scared in that cave and I can't believe those people wanted the cave to collapse on us.

Ash: One day they will be stop. Throughout my journey through Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. I manage to defeat Team, Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma with the help of my Pokémon and my friends. If we ever encounter Team Flare again, I'm sure we'll be able to stop them.

Clemont: I hope you're right that we can stop and what do you think why they want Serena for?

Ash: I don't know but we better keep an eye on her.

Clemont: Right.

Serena: Morning you three.

Bonnie: How did you sleep last night?

Serena sat down and she feels a little depress.

Serena: I slept okay.

Both Ash and Clemont feel bad for her from the incident from yesterday.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu!

Pikachu is making itself look like Fennekin and use a small Thunderbolt into the air to make it like Ember.

Serena smiles at Pikachu and begins to laugh at Pikachu's talent.

Ash: Pikachu sometimes does this shape shifting to mimic a different Pokémon.

Bonnie: What a cutely you are Pikachu.

Bonnie hugs Pikachu tightly and shocks everyone at the table.

The trainers scream in pain.

Bonnie: I forgot about Pikachu's Thunderbolt, eeeehh.

Clemont: Not again Bonnie.

Everyone begin to laugh from Bonnie's mistake. What more exciting adventures await our heroes as the journey continues.

"Soon Serena, your destiny will be fulfilled as you are the key to the ancient machine of Kalos." Said the mystery man who is watching the young trainers from above.

To be continue…

**What a chapter this was and looks like Team Flare are more ambitious than any other regional organization and why is Serena the key to Team Flare's plan? Stay tuned as it will be reveal near the end of the Kalos arc which I have it planned for it between chapters 30 to 40. I have made plans for two long arcs for this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ancient Town of Rock!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Here's another chapter for this story and I'll be posting the first chapter of my new story when I post Chapter 15 for this story, now enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten: The Town of Ancient Rocks!**

**Geosenge (12:16 p.m.)**

It's been two days since we left our heroes as they have arrived to Geosenge Town, a town with ancient stones around its surroundings.

Ash: So this is Geonsenge Town?

Serena: Yeah and Shalour City is like a week's travel from here to there.

Ash: A week's travel, awwh man.

Clemont: Hey at least you have some time to train before challenging the gym leader.

Ash: Yeah you're right and I need to catch more Pokémon since I might be facing a Lucario.

Serena: Same here, I hadn't had a chance to catch a Pokémon myself. Maybe a Flying type will be perfect for the gym.

Clemont: Hey look a Scatterbug!

Serena grabs her Pokédex and scans the Bug type Pokémon.

Pokédex: Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate. When it's fully evolve into Vivillon, the patterns on its wing will have a different appearance.

Serena: I want to catch it, so Fennekin come on out!

Fennekin: Fenne!

The Scatterbug is prepared for battle with Serena's Fennekin.

Serena: Okay let's start off with Ember!

Fennekin jumps towards the air and exhale Ember from her mouth.

Scatterbug haves taken serious damage and faints.

Serena: Now what do I to catch it again?

Ash: Take out one of your free Pokéballs and press the middle button to enlarge it, then throw it at Scatterbug.

Serena: Okay go Pokéball!

Serena threw the Pokéball at Scatterbug and the Bug type Pokémon is converted to energy and went inside the capsule device. The ball begins to shake to show signs that Scatterbug is trying to break free but it give up and the middle button of the Pokémon gave off a red light, indicating that Serena has caught her first Pokémon.

Serena: I got Scatterbug.

Bonnie: Congratulation Serena.

Serena: Thank you and you too Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fokko!

"That was an outstanding capture Serena" said the person from behind the trainers.

Ash: It's Brock again.

Brock: I knew that if I have waited for a few days here, you all would have arrived here just as I predicted.

Ash: So how has it been here when you arrived?

Brock: Great but trying to figure the story behind the rocks around this town is really hard. Professor Sycamore said himself and these rocks might have something to do with the two legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region named Xerneas and Yveltal but that's a theory that he thought up on his own.

Ash: I remember that Professor Sycamore showing us a tree that might have a connection to Xerneas when we were at his lab while visiting him.

Clemont: I heard stories that the Tree of Life might be the resting place of Xerneas but if that were true, I don't think that Xerneas would allow anyone take the Tree of Life from it.

Brock: True, he told me everything about the Tree of Life. He did show me an ancient drawing of what Yveltal might look like. Just let me find the picture of the drawing that he sent to me.

Brock found the picture and shows it to Ash. Ash finds something familiar about Yveltal.

Ash: Wait I think I have seen it somewhere before but where?

Ash is thinking where he thought that he might of saw something similar to Yveltal.

Ash: Now I know, I remember seeing a big flying Pokémon with its wings glowing red at the night sky when I was at Unova.

Brock: Professor Sycamore said the Yveltal wings glow red when it's draining life from its surroundings and some people that they thought they have seen Yveltal might have been a mirage because legends says that Yveltal have not been seen for thousands of years and same goes for Xerneas.

Ash: I could have sworn I seen Yveltal.

Brock: Maybe you did saw but a mirage of it. Wherever someone sees the mirage of Yveltal, I'm certain that it must have been flying around that certain area thousands of years ago.

Ash: I see.

Brock: Well enough of the discussion; follow me. I know a place where you and Serena can train for the next gym.

Ash and friends followed Brock and Ash sees another familiar face at the training facility.

Ash: Hey it's Gary.

Gary: Well if it is it Ashy boy.

Ash: I told you not to call me that.

Gary: I'm only teasing and by the way what brings you here?

Ash: We were passing by till we saw Brock.

Gary: Since you're all here, how about we have a quick two on two battle?

Ash: You're on.

Gary: Great, this will be a great warm up before challenging the Lumiose Gym.

Ash: How many badges do you have?

Gary: Four badges already.

Ash: FOUR BADGES?

Gary: Well I did got to the Kalos region before you did, how many do you have?

Ash: Two.

Gary: That's nothing to be ashamed of, now let's battle.

Ash: Alright, Fletchling I choose you!

Gary: Litleo go!

Brock: I'll referee this match. So the battle between Ash and Gary will now begin.

Ash: Fletchling use Quick Attack!

Fletchling flies up to the air while spinning and flies down with extreme speed while using Quick Attack!

Gary: Dodge and use Ember!

Fletchling is starting to give off a glow as it now beginning to evolve while using Quick Attack!

Litleo's Ember didn't do any damage and get struck down by Quick Attack.

Ash: Let's see what Dexter have to say.

Pokédex: Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchling. From its beak, it expels embers that set the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pop out of the grass.

Ash: Looks like it learned a new move, Acrobatics. So now it knows Acrobatics, Steel Wing and Quick Attack.

Gary: Litleo use Crunch!

Ash: Dodge it and use Acrobatics!

Fletchinder attacks Litleo with Acrobatic and knock it out.

Gary: Return and go Clauncher!

Pokédex: Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. Through controlled expulsions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot. At close distances, it can shatter rock.

Ash: A Water type, Fletchinder you still want to battle Clauncher?

Fletchinder nodded in agreement.

Ash: Alright start off with Steel Wing!

Gary: Dodge and use Sword Dance!

Clauncher dodges the attack and increases its Attack stats.

Gary: Now use Crabhammer!

Fletchiner is hit by the super effective attack.

Ash: Are you okay Fletchinder!

Fletchinder: Fletch!

Ash: Okay use Acrobatics!

Clauncher is hit by Acrobatics.

Gary: Crabhammer again!

Fletchinder is hit once again and faints.

Ash: Return, Froakie I choose you!

Froakie: Froaa!

Brock: Battle continue!

Gary: Sword Dance!

Ash: Use Water Pulse!

Clauncher takes the hit as its increasing its Attack stats.

Gary: Sword Dance once more!

Ash: Try to finish this with Pound!

Gary: Smack Down!

Froakie is hit by Smack Down and faints instantly.

Ash: Awwh Froakie!

Brock: Gary wins the battle!

Gary recalls his Clauncher back to its Pokéball.

Ash: Take a good rest Froakie.

Gary: You have done very well from the last battle. Just wait till the Kalos League and maybe we can have that rematch from them match we had back at the Silver Conference. Well I'll see everyone later.

Gary leaves while Ash and friends go to the nearest Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon.

**Outside of the Pokémon Center (2:38 p.m.)**

Brock: So you're all heading to Shalour City?

Ash: Yeah we are.

Brock: Well looks like you'll are going to have a fifth along the way to Shalour City.

Ash: You're coming with us?

Brock: Yeah.

Ash: Alright let's get going to Shalour City.

The trainers leave Geosenge Town but little they know if that they are being stalked.

"Boss, the trainers are heading towards Shalour City. Should I capture the girl?" Said the stalker.

"Negative, in months she'll be within our grasp real soon." Said the Boss.

"Copy and I'm out" said the stalker.

The trainers are now at Route Eleven and they begin to set up camp a little early since going through the Reflection Cave will take a few hours to get through or maybe one hour if their lucky not get lost.

Brock: Okay Croagunk, Chansey, Sudowoodo and Swampert, come on out!

Ash: Froakie and Fletchling come out!

Clemont: Chespin and Bunnelby come out too!

Serena: You too Fennekin, Bulbasaur and Scatterbug!

The trainers let out their Pokémon for them to relax.

Brock: I'm going to get dinner ready while you four can just relax.

Bonnie: Hey Serena what's wrong with Scatterbug?

Serena: Are you okay Scatterbug?

Scatterbug begins to run around in circles till it began to glow blue with red eyes glowing as well. It's body began to reshape itself as it finished evolving into Spewpa.

Ash: It evolved!

Pokédex: Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokémon and the evolved form of Scatterbug. It lives hidden within thicket shadows. When predators attack, it quickly bristles the fur covering its body in an effort to threaten them.

Serena: Wow that was amazing how it evolve right in front of my own eyes.

Ash: Try to get it to evolve into Vivillon before the next gym since you'll have a type advantage with a Bug and Flying type on battle.

Serena: The Pokédex says that when Scatterbug evolves into Spewpa, Spewpa evolved into Vivillon right after evolution within a few good hours.

Brock: So it most likely will evolve maybe tonight.

Bonnie: I can't wait to see it evolve.

Dedenne: Ne ne!

As nighttime has covered the sky, Brock is cooking up supper for everyone, including the Pokémon. Spewpa suddenly begins to act weird and begins to run around circles.

Serena: Hey I think Spewpa is getting ready to evolve.

Everyone joins in to see and it begins to glow blue. The entire body changes into the shape of a butterfly. Spewpa is now fully evolved into Vivillon.

Serena: It's so beautiful.

Bonnie: Pretty.

Pokédex: Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon and the final evolved form of Scatterbug. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat.

Serena: It looks like it learned Bug Buzz, Gust, Psychic and Sleep Powder.

Brock: It learned a whole move set just after evolving, that is very incredible.

Ash: Now the next badge will be good as ours soon.

Serena now haves a new Pokémon in her team and it evolve twice in one day, well Serena be able to win her next gym match? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**That was Chapter 10 and hope everyone enjoy this and I have planned that this story might go up to 60 chapters or a little more and for the other story I am planning to publish. The first chapter will be up when Chapter 15 is posted for this story and I'm off.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shalour Showdown!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Author's Notes: Back with another chapter and please enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Shalour Showdown!**

**Route Eleven (1:50 p.m.)**

As we left our heroes, they have now passed through the Reflection Cave and continue on Route Eleven.

Ash: I'm glad we're out of that cave; I'm surprised we actually got out of that in two hours.

Serena: Hey we're near to Shalour City?

Ash: How near?

Serena: Just over that hill and once we all get there we should all head to the Pokémon Center.

Clemont: Umm I think he didn't get what you said Serena.

Serena: What do you mean?

Bonnie: Look over that hill.

Ash ran off towards the Shalour Gym for his next gym battle.

Brock: That's Ash for you, always in a rush towards the next gym.

The trainers try to catch up to Ash as he hurries to his next gym battle.

Ash: Well Pikachu, our third challenge awaits us.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Brock: Hey you forgot us.

Ash: Oppps my bad everyone, sometimes I always get carried away with gym battles that I want to challenge the gym as soon as possible. Now which one of should have a battle first.

"We can use my coin toss app" said some familiar.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash and Brock: It's Dawn!

Dawn: Hey great to see you guys.

Brock: What a surprise to see you here.

Ash: How was your flight to Kalos?

Dawn: It was great, took almost a day to get here from Sinnoh.

Bonnie: Wow that Piplup is so cute.

Dedenne: Ne ne!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Dawn: He says thanks and what is that little Pokémon?

Bonnie: This is little Dedenne.

Dawn: It so cute.

Clemont: My name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie.

Dawn: I'm Dawn and Ash told me everything about you two and you must be Serena.

Serena: Hi it's great to finally meet you and wow I never seen a Piplup before.

Piplup: Pip!

Pokédex: Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high.

Dawn: Did Ash manage to give you the Pokéball and Professor Oak entrusted with?

Ash: Hey what does that mean?

Dawn: Oh nothing.

Dawn giggled.

Serena: Yeah and its right here, come out Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Ash: So are we going to challenge the gym?

Dawn: Oh yeah let's see who can go first to challenge the gym leader. Heads is Ash and tails is Serena.

Dawn taps the touchscreen of her Pokétch and the coin flip and landed tails.

Dawn: It's tails.

Ash: Awwh man.

The trainers head into the gym and the entire gym looks like a skating rink.

Ash: Do we have the right place?

Serena: According to my map, yes.

"Welcome to the Shalour Gym, I'm Korrina the Gym Leader of the Shalour Gym and I specialize Fighting type. Which of you six will be challenging me.

Serena: I am, my name is Serena and this is will be my third gym battle.

Korrina: How many Pokémon do you have?

Serena: Three.

Korrina: Okay a three on three sounds perfect to you?

Serena: Perfect.

Korrina: Great, hey grampa mind if you referee?

Gurkinn: Not at all, this will be a three on three battle between the Gym Leader, Korrina and the challenger Serena. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon, now let the battle begin!

**Serena vs Korrina (3 on 3)**

Korrina: Go Mienfoo!

Serena: Bulbasaur go!

Korrina: You may have the first move.

Serena: Thank you.

Brock: Korrina's Mienfoo looks very well trained.

Ash: How can you tell?

Brock: Just look at those eyes, it is well train and Serena mustn't let her guard down.

Serena: Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!

Mienfoo is being hit multiple times by Vine Whip but it looked like it didn't felt a thing.

Korrina: Mienfoo use Power-Up Punch!

Mienfoo uses Power-Up Punch and punches Bulbasaur towards a wall and gets knocked in one hit!

"Bulbasaur!" panic Serena.

Brock: I knew that Mienfoo is strong, Serena needs to come up with a strategy to win this.

Serena: Return, now Fennekin come on out!

Dawn: Wow she haves a Fennekin.

Piplup: Pluuup!

Serena: Psybeam!

Korrina: Fake Out!

Mienfoo uses Fake Out to prevent Fennekin from attacking with Psybeam.

Korrina: Now use Power-Up Punch again!

Serena: Dodge and use Ember!

Fennekin successfully dodge the incoming attack and burns Mienfoo.

Serena: Great now use Psybeam!

Mienfoo is struck by Fennekin's Psybeam attack and faints.

Korrina: Return and go Hawlucha!

Ash: Hawlucha?

Pokédex: Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Although its body is small, its proficient fighting skills enable it to keep up with big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama.

Korrina: Hone Claws!

Hawlucha used Hone Claws to raise its Attack and accuracy.

Serena: Don't let your guard down Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fennekin!

Korrina: Flying Press now!

Hawlucha flies up and it's aiming for Fennekin when descending.

Serena: Dodge and use Ember! Wherever Fennekin is trying to dodge, Hawlucha is keep moving towards Fennekin and lands on her with a critical hit.

Fennekin: Fokko!

Serena: Oh no Fennekin, return and take a good rest for now.

Dawn: Poor Fennekin.

Brock: Looks like she'll be calling out her Vivillon.

Serena: I know you can do it, so come on out Vivillon!

Vivillon: Vilvaa!

Serena: Now Vivillon use Gust at Hawlucha!

Hawlucha takes a lot of damage from Vivillon attack but it won't give up that easily.

Korrina: Use Flying Press!

Serena: Dodge and use Sleep Powder!

Hawlucha misses the attack and gets affected by Sleep Powder and falls to sleep.

Serena: Great now use Psychic!

Hawlucha is lifted to the air while sleeping and thrown back to the ground and faints.

Korrina: Come back Hawlucha. Now for my grand finale, Lady Korrina will now show her last Pokémon. I present you to Machoke!

Machoke: Machoke!

Serena grabs her Pokédex and scans the Superpower Pokémon.

Pokédex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon and the evolved form of Machop. Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work.

Brock: This will be a challenge, Machoke is one of the strongest Fighting type Pokémon. Let see how she'll handle this.

Bonnie: YOU CAN DO SERENA!

Dedenne: NE NE!

Serena: Start off with Gust attack!

Vivillon uses its Gust attack on Machoke and takes a very short amount of damage.

Korrina: Machoke use Cross Chop!

Vivillon is hit really badly by a powerful attack.

Serena: Use Psychic!

Machoke is lifted to the air.

Korrina: Break free and use Rock Tomb!

Machoke broke free from Vivillon's Psychic attack and uses Rock Tomb which cause serious damage to Vivillon.

Serena: Vivillon get up, I know you can do it.

Vivillon faints from battle, now Serena is down to her last Pokémon.

Serena: Return, I know your hurt Fennekin. But I have much faith in you, so come on out!

Fennekin is called out of her Pokéball but she can barely stand up.

Fennekin is struggling to stand up and Serena told her to use Ember. When Fennekin uses Ember, the attack didn't look like Ember.

The Fire attack hits Machoke and left it burn.

Serena: What attack was that?

Ash: That was Flamethrower and it has a ten percent chance to burn the opponent.

Serena: Flamethrower huh, well Fennkin use Flamethrower again!

Korrina: Quick and use Brick Break!

Machoke hits Fennekin really hard that almost everyone can hear Fennekin crying.

Serena: Return Fennekin!

Fennekin dodges the red laser to prevent herself from being recalled.

Serena: What's wrong?

Fennekin: Fenne Fen Fokko!

Serena: You're saying you still want to battle?

Fennekin nodded in agreement and she is willing to keep battling for Serena.

Serena: Okay use Psychic!

Machoke is lifted to the air again and it tries to break out again but Burn keeps it from trying to break free and it was thrown to the ground very hard.

Serena: Now use Flamethrower one more time!

Fennekin burns Machoke again and it faints in battle.

Gurkinn: Machoke is unable to battle and the victory goes to challenger Serena and her Fennekin.

Bonnie: Yay she won, she won!

Dawn: I was worried for a second there.

Piplup: Plup!

Korrina: For your victory here today, I present you the Rumble Badge!

Serena: Thanks and thank you so much Fennekin. I couldn't have done it without you.

Fennekin: Foko!

Fennekin falls to sleep from the extreme battle that it had just a few minutes ago and Serena recalls her back to its ball and she places her third badge in her badge case.

Ash: Alright now it's my turn.

Ash head towards the gym leader and ask for a gym battle.

Korrina: I could accept your challenge but my Pokémon are knock out and I have to take them to the nearest Pokémon Center for treatment. We can have a battle tomorrow and if you like, you can battle my Lucario.

Ash: Sure and what time should I be here?

Korrina: One o'clock during the day.

Ash: Got it and thanks.

**Pokémon Center (3:13 p.m.)**

Ash and friends head towards the Pokémon Center for Serena's Pokémon to be healed while they are having lunch.

Dawn: Wow so that's how the badges look like, the bug badge looks beautiful with the gems on it.

Ash: Thanks and I really can't wait for tomorrow to earn my third badge and all I need is one more to challenge Clemont.

Dawn: Clemont?

Ash: Yeah, he's the gym leader of the Lumiose Gym inside the Prism Tower.

Dawn: Wow I didn't knew you were a gym leader Clemont.

Clemont: Well when I met Ash and Serena, I kind of kept it a secret of me being the gym leader from them because I'm having some problems in the Lumiose Gym and I didn't want to challenge anyone till I fix the problems in the gym.

Ash: What kind of problems?

Clemont: Just some hardware testing, that's all.

Serena: Lunch is ready everyone and this time Brock cooked it. I only help a little.

Ash: Ohh looks delicious.

Pikachu: Chaaaa!

Serena: Wait before you eat, should you call out your Pokémon for them to eat as well?

Ash: Oh yeah I forgot, come on out Froakie and Fletchinder!

Dawn: So these are your new Pokémon.

Ash: Yeah and did you caught any new Pokémon too?

Dawn: Not yet but I will eventually.

Now that Ash and Dawn are now reunited, will Ash and Pikachu be able to defeat Korrina and her powerful Lucario? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**I hope that everyone this chapter and Dawn is now back and she'll be traveling around with Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie on their adventure through the Kalos region. Now their true journey begins as Ash's dream to become a Pokémon Master will be fulfilled soon as he is born to be the very best. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mega Showdown!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Chapter Twelve: Be the very best!**

**Shalour City (11:24 p.m.)**

Last time when we left our heroes, Dawn has finally reunited with Ash and Brock and Serena has won her third gym badge from the Shalour Gym by defeating the Gym Leader Korrina, will Ash be able to defeat her?

Ash and friends are having late breakfast since everyone got up a little late.

Everyone is eating the homemade pancakes that Brock made himself.

Nurse Joy: Excuse Serena, but your Fennekin is now fully healed.

Serena: Thank you so much and ehhh.

Brock: Nurse Joy you are the most beautiful women that I have ever met in my entire. Someday we'll get marry right at front of the Prism Tower and we'll have children who will become nurses and doctors AWWWHHH!

Croagunk used its Poison Jab on Brock to stop him flirting with Nurse Joy.

Ash: Sorry about my friend, he always does that to any girl that he meets.

Fennekin jumps to Serena and sniffing the pancakes.

Serena: You want some pancakes Fennekin?

Fennekin: Fokko!

Serena: Here you can have some of mine; I'm quite a little full.

Fennekin is eating the delicious pancakes while Serena is taking a quick look at her badges.

"I can't believe I manage to win three badges in two months already. Is it because I trust my Pokémon or it is luck?" said Serena in her mind.

Fennekin is looking concern for its trainer.

Ash: Alright time to earn my third gym badge.

Ash is so excited that he slam him hand on the table but little he know that he slam his hand on Fennekin's tail and it used Flamethrower at him.

Ash: What was that for?

Ash falls to the floor from being burned and he heard at snap from one of his pockets.

Serena: Fennekin why would you do such a thing?

Brock: Actually when Ash slams his hand against the table, he hits Fennekin's tail without knowing it was there.

Serena: I'm sorry Fennekin and how is your tail?

Fennekin: Fenne Fennekin!

Ash: I'm sorry too Fennekin, I'll be in the restroom to wash up.

Ash head back to the rented room to wash his face while everyone is preparing to leave the Pokémon.

Dawn just finished making PokéPuffs for her Pokémon and she joins the group to leave and Ash joins the group then they all left together.

After a few minutes of walking the group are now at the Shalour Gym.

They enter the gym and both Korrina and her grandfather Gurkinn welcomed them.

Gurkinn: So are you two ready for the gym battle today?

Ash: Yeah.

Korrina: You can be referee again grandpa.

Gurkinn: Will do, now this will be a three on three battle Gym Leader Korrina and the challenger Ash Ketchum. Only the challenger is allow to substitute Pokémon during the battle, now you may now chose your Pokémon.

Korrina: Hawlucha go!

Ash: A Fighting and Flying huh, well Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Brock: Ash did the right thing to choose Pikachu since they both will have a upper advantage but they better watch out for Flying Press.

Dawn: No need to worry, I know he can do it.

Bonnie: Ash and Pikachu, you can win this!

Dedenne: Dedenne!

Gurkinn: Begin!

**Ash vs Korrina (3 on 3)**

Ash: Pikachu let's start with Quick Attack!

Pikachu: PIIIKAAAAH!

Pikachu is dashing towards Hawlucha and takes a critical hit.

Korrina: Get up and use Flying Press!

Ash: Pikachu use Thuderbolt!

As Hawlucha is closing into Pikachu, Pikachu's Thunderbolt struck it with another critical hit and faints.

Ash: Way to go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Korrina: Return and go Machoke!

Machoke: Machoke!

Ash: Are you ready Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Alright use Quick Attack!

Korrina: Surround Pikachu with Rock Tomb!

Pikachu is caved in with Rock Town and nowhere to get out.

Ash: This isn't good.

Korrina: Use Brick Break on the rocks and hit Pikachu upon on its release!

Ash: Use Iron Tail!

Pikachu is free from Rock Tomb and counters Machoke's Brick Break attack and he goes for another Iron Tail attack on Machoke and took some quite amount of damage.

Ash: That's how you show them Pikachu!

Korrina: I'm impressed with your battling style but you have to give it all you got if you want to beat me.

Ash: Thanks and I am giving it all I got.

Korrina: Machoke use Rock Tomb!

Ash: Pikachu dodge it with Quick Attack and use Electro Ball on Machoke!

Pikachu is dashing around to avoid Rock Tomb and successfully avoids them and used Electro Ball to knock out Machoke.

Gurkinn: Machoke is unable to battle!

Korrina: Return, I must you are really doing will but now it's time for Lady Korrina to show her true strength so come on out Lucario!

Ash takes out his Pokédex to scan it but when it open the glass is broken and the top part fell off.

Ash: Awwwh the Pokédex?

Brock: Uhh ohhh, looks like his Pokédex and it's unreplaceable.

Dawn: How did his Pokédex break anyway?

Brock: Maybe when he fell from being burned by Fennekin, I heard something snap when he landed on the floor.

Korrina: What a bummer about your Pokédex but if you must know about Lucario, it's the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario have the ability to sense and see aura from all living things and can speak to one another with the power of its aura.

Ash: Thank and I have to tell Professor Oak the bad news after this battle.

Gurkinn: Battle continue!

Korrina: Before you order Pikachu to do anything, I want everyone to see the true power of Lucario. Now Lucario evolve into your Mega form!

Korrina touches the stone in her glove the energy is transmitting from Korrina's stone to Lucario's mega stone. Blue rings are emerging arohnd Lucario with the ground rumbling around the battlefiend.

After done with mega evolving, the mega evolution symbol disappeared from Lucario and now its fully mega evolve into Mega Evolve.

Brock: Amazing, Lucario just mega evolve into Mega Lucario.

Ash: Pikachu be prepare for this one, Lucario is going to be a tough one.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Okay use Electro Ball!

Pikachu uses its Electro Ball attack on Lucario but it counters it with Bone Rush.

Korrina: Perfect, now use Aura Sphere!

Ash: Use Iron Tail to deflect the attack!

Pikachu use his Iron Tail and deflects Aura Sphere back to Lucario which didn't take very much damage at all.

Korrina: Extremespeed!

Lucario use Extremespeed on Pikachu and knocks him out from the match.

Ash: Oh no Pikachu!

Ash goes to Pikachu and picks him up.

Ash: Are you alright Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pii Pika!

Ash: Take a good rest, here Dawn. Make sure he gets some rest.

Dawn: No need to worry and good luck.

Ash: Thanks.

Ash goes back to the arena.

Ash: Alright Froakie I choose you!

Froakie: Froakie!

Ash: Ready to win this battle Froakie?

Froakie: Froa Froakie!

Brock: Seems that Froakie haves a lot of confidence in itself.

Dawn: Let's hope that Ash wins this round.

Piplup: Luuup!

Ash: Okay Froakie use Bubblebeam at Lucario!

Korrina: Use Bone Rush to block the attack and continue to attack with Bone Rush!

Lucario block Bubblebeam and hits Froakie which sent it flying towards the wall.

Ash: Froakie use your frubbles at Lucario!

Froakie used its frubbles to attack Lucario and it dodge them all.

Ash: Great now use Water Pulse!

Froakie's frubbles were just a decoy for Lucario not to notice Froakie going for a close combat move.

Lucario is hit from Water Pulse and got confused from the attack.

Brock: Wow that decoy was just perfect to go for a close attack with Water Pulse to confuse Lucario.

Bonnie: Come on you can do it Ash and Froakie!

Dedenne: Ne Ne!

Ash: Great now use Bubblebeam at Lucario!

Lucario takes a lot of damage from Froakie's Bubblebeam attack but it quickly snaps out of its confusion.

Korrina: Now use Aura Sphere at Froakie!

Froakie takes a direct hit from Aura Sphere and faints.

Ash: Return Froakie!

"She took out two of my Pokémon with just Lucario, if I want to win this I must really give it all I got." said Ash in his mind.

Ash turned his hat backwards and begins to throw his last Pokéball.

Ash: Go Fletchinder!

Fletchinder: Fletch!

Gurkinn: Let the final round begin!

Ash: Use Flame Charge!

Fletchinder goes full speed with Flame Charge and lands a critical hit on Lucario.

Korrina: Extremespeed!

Ash: Use Acrobatics!

Both high speed Pokémon are dodging each other's move at the same time they are both attacking.

Brock: The battle is getting real intense with both Pokémon are trying to reign for victory.

Ash: Get out of there and use Flame Charge again!

Fletchinder avoids Extremespeed and uses Flame Charge on Lucario again.

Ash: Alright keep it up!

Korrina: Aura Sphere!

The Aura Sphere attack wasn't very effective but Fletchinder dealt a lot of damage from the Fighting move.

Ash: Use Acrobatics!

Korrina: Extremespeed!

Both Pokémon are dodging each other's move again.

Both of them are getting very exhausted from the battle and one of them is bound to lose.

Lucario is getting a little tired and Fletchinder manage to hit Lucario with Acrobatics.

Ash: Quick and use Flame Charge!

Fletchinder hits Lucario once more and knocks it out from battle

Gurkinn: Lucario is unable to battle and the winner is Ash Ketchum and his Fletchinder!

Ash: We won!

Korrina: You did great Lucario, take a good rest.

Lucario reverted back to its original form and is recalled back to its Pokéball.

Korrina: Congratulations Ash, you are the first to be able to defeat my Lucario in its mega form and for your victory today, I present you the Rumble Badge and one more thing.

Gurkinn: As a reward, please accept this Pokémon egg.

Ash place his third gym badge in his badge case and happily accepts the Pokémon egg.

Ash: Thanks and what Pokémon will hatch from this?

Gurkinn: It's a secret.

Korrina: Since you are wearing a Mega Ring, please accept this mega stone.

Ash: Is it for this Pokémon in the egg.

Korrina: Yes and with that, the bond between the two of you will already be strong once it evolves into its final evolution stage and it will be able to mega evolve.

Ash: Well thank you and I'll make sure this little one hatches.

Everyone is happy for Ash's victory and now they are on their way to Coumarine City for the fourth gym there.

To be continue…

**Hopefully everyone enjoy the intense battle between Ash and Korrina and what Pokémon will hatch from the egg? Stay tuned as I will update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mega Evolution Guru!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mega Evolution Guru!**

**Shalour City (3:12 p.m.)**

Last time we left Ash; he has earned his third gym badge of the Kalos region by defeating Korrina and her Mega Evolved Lucario in a three on three battle with Ash deafeating Lucario with his Fletchinder in a intense battle. Gurkinn, Korrina's grandfather haves something to say to the trainer.

Gurkinn: Well congratulation on defeating Korrina's Mega Lucario and looks like you have a Mega Ring on you Ash.

Ash: Thanks.

Gurkinn: Now if you all like, you can visit me at the Tower of Mastery and I can teach you everything about Mega Evolution.

Gurkinn left the gym and the trainers head back to the Pokémon Center for Ash to heal his Pokémon.

While everyone is waiting for Ash's Pokémon, Ash is very disappointed about his Pokédex being broken.

Clemont: Hey Ash if you let me see the Pokédex, I can try to fix and maybe add some modifications to it.

Ash: Sure, here you go Clemont.

Clemont: Thanks, I'll do my best to fix it.

The Pokémon Center bell ring and Nurse Joy brings Pikachu and Ash's Pokéballs fully healed.

Ash: Thank you so much Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: No problem, it's always a pleasure to treat Pokémon back to full health.

Pikachu: PIKA PI!

Ash: Are you feeling much better buddy?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Great, let's get going to the Tower of Mastery. Hey Clemont want to come.

Clemont: Sure but you don't your Pokédex fix right always?

Ash: I don't need it right now, you can try fixing later. So let's get going.

Clemont: Alright, Bonnie want to come with us?

Bonnie: I'm actually going with Dawn and Serena to look around the city.

Clemont: Okay.

Serena: Actually you two, I'm going with them to the Tower of Mastery so that I can learn about mega evolutions so that I can take advantage of it in the Pokémon. But I'll meet you two later.

Dawn: Alright, let's go Piplup and Bonnie.

Bonnie: Can I hold Piplup while we're walking?

Dawn: Of course.

Bonnie: Yay!

The two left the Pokémon Center while Ash, Clemont and Serena leave the Pokémon Center as well and head towards the Tower of Mastery to learn everything is there to know about mega evolution.

**Tower of Mastery (5:26 p.m.)**

Gurkinn: I see the three of you decided to come after all.

Ash: Sorry about the wait, I had to get my Pokémon heal at the Pokémon Center.

Gurkinn: There's no need to apologies, after all the three of you came and now it's time to teach you everything about Mega Evolution and the true power of Mega Evolution.

As the lesson begins, the three trainer pay close attention to Gurkinn's lecture.

Gurkinn: Now I know you Ash learn how to mega evolve Pokémon when you have met one of my students, Trevor.

Serena: I'm sorry to interrupt but does your student Trevor is from Lumiose City to be exact?

Gurkinn: Why yes, the one with the red hair?

Serena: Yeah that's him, I know him. He's a friend of one of my friends back at Vaniville Town, where I come from.

Gurkinn: I see, well back to the topic. Now to those who have successfully mastered Mega Evolution are known as the Mega Evolution Successor or just Successor for short like my granddaughter. For the more experience Successors, the limit of how long a certain Pokémon can stay in its Mega Evolution form last longer than newly trained Successors.

Ash: How can I become more experience in Mega Evolving?

Gurkinn: By knowing more than five Pokémon that you know that can Mega Evolve.

Ash: I know Charizard, Blastiose, Venasaur, Heracross and Blaziken can Mega Evolve.

Gurkinn: Seems that Trevor has taught you a lot.

Serena: Excuse me Gurkinn.

Gurkinn: Why what is it?

Serena: May you teach me on how I can get a Mega Ring and the stone for Mega Evolution? I want to become a Successor like Ash and Korrina.

Gurkinn: Absolutely, but in one condition.

Serena: What is it?

Gurkinn: You have to beat me in a one on one Pokémon Battle, what do you say.

Serena: I accept.

Gurkinn: Great, let's all head to the upper floor.

The four head to the upper floor of the tower and when they reach to the balcony, they see a battlefield on the huge balcony itself.

Gurkinn: Pretty interesting is it not?

Ash: Wow a battlefield on top of a balcony!

Pikachu: Piiika!

Gurkinn: Sp who will you'll be using to battle with.

Serena: I think I'll go with my Bulbasaur.

Gurkinn: Great choice, the more Bulbasaur battles, the closer it will get to evolving to an Ivysaur and then to Venasaur and then you'll be ready to Mega Evolve it.

Serena: Okay Bulbasaur come on out!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Gurkinn: Come out Machop!

Clemont: I'll be referee; okay this will be a one on one battle between Pokémon Trainer Serena and Mega Evolution Guru Gurkinn. Now let the battle begin!

**Serena vs Gurkinn (1 on 1)**

Serena: Okay Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Machop!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Bulbasaur begins to glow blue before attacking.

Serena: Could it be?

Ash: Bulbasaur is evolving.

Clemont: That's amazing.

Pikachu: Pika!

The bulb on Bulbasaur's back begins to open with four leaves around the bud. The glow fades away as Bulbasaur is now evolved into Ivysaur.

Pokédex: Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.

Serena: Are you ready Ivysaur?

Ivysaur: Ivy Ivysaur!

Ivysaur nodded in agreement.

Serena: Ivysaur use Seed Bomb on Machop!

Machop takes a direct hit from Seed Bomb.

Gurkinn: Cross Chop!

Serena: Counter it with Vine Whip!

Ivysaur successfully counter the attack and continued to use Vine Whip on Machop and cause a good amount of damage to Machop.

Serena: That's it Ivysaur now use Solarbeam!

Ivysaur is charging the Solarbeam attack up.

Gurkinn: Quick and use Dynamic Punch!

Serena: Now release it!

Ivysaur unleashes its Solarbeam attack on Machop and knocks it out from battle.

Clemont: Machop is unable to battle and the battle goes to Serena and her Ivysaur!

Gurkinn: Return Machop! You know I let you beat me just to test your bond between you and Ivysaur. I sense that your Ivysaur only evolve so that you'll be able to win, isn't that right Ivysaur?

Ivysaur: Ivysaur!

Ivysaur nodded in agreement.

Gurkinn: I only battle you just to test your bond, bot your battling skill. Here take this Mega Bracelet and the Mega Stone for Venasaur.

Serena: Thank you so much and I'll do my best to become a Mega Evolution Successor.

Gurkinn: I know you will and the three of you take care in your journey.

"Thanks" said the trainers.

The three trainers meet back at the Pokémon Center and Serena went out to find Dawn and Bonnie while Ash training his Pokémon behind the center. Clemont on the other hand is fixing Ash's Pokédex.

**Outside the Pokémon Center (6:33 p.m.)**

Clemont: Hey Ash I have finished fixing your Pokédex and it works perfectly fine.

Ash: Thanks Clemont and wow it's blue and white instead of red.

Clemont: Yeah I decided to change the color scheme of your Pokédex so you wouldn't mistake your Pokédex with Serena's Pokédex.

Ash: Well thanks for everything Clemont.

Clemont: No problem and have you see the girls around?

Ash: I haven't seen them since they left and I'm kind of getting hungry.

Clemont: Let's head back inside and we can order food.

Ash: Alright then; Pikachu, Froakie and Fletchinder let's go inside to eat.

His Pokémon follow him inside the Pokémon Center and Ash order a hamburger with fries of course while his Pokémon are eating Pokémon food made by Brock.

Ash: So how was your shift Brock?

Brock: Great, a trainer from Unova came in today with an injured Pansage and he turn out to be a connoisseur.

Ash: Wait a connoisseur from Unova with a Pansage?

Brock: Yeah, why?

Ash: Was his name Cilan by any chance?

Brock: Why yes it was.

Ash: I know him when me and Dawn were traveling at Unova, he actually travel with me and Dawn.

Brock: I see, well he left an hour ago to Lumiose City to explore the scenery of the city. Maybe you might catch up with him after you have earned fourth.

Ash: Yeah maybe while at Lumiose, I can challenge you Clemont in a gym battle.

Clemont: Yeah that's right.

Dawn: Hey we're back.

Bonnie: And we brought some sweets.

Dedenne: Ne Ne!

Dawn: Where is Serena?

Ash: Wait she didn't meet up with you two?

Dawn: No, I thought she stayed with you two.

Clemont: She left to meet up with you after we left the Tower of Mastery.

Ash: I think we should go find her.

Everyone agreed and went out to search for her.

Dawn: Now where's the last place you two have seen her?

Ash: Outside the Tower of Mastery, follow me and I'll show you all.

Everyone followed Ash near the Tower of Mastery and Ash pointed the direction where both Ash and Clemont last saw Serena.

Ash: I know what I can do, Fletchinder come on out and help us find Serena!

Fletchinder: Fletch!

Ash: Okay I want you to fly around to find Serena around Shalour City.

Fletchinder flies off and searches around the city meanwhile Ash and friends go searching too.

After half an hour of searching for Serena, the trainers have found no clues to Serena's disappearance .

Dawn: Where could she be?

Piplup: Plup!

Pikachu ears twitch and jumps off of Ash's shoulder and found something at the nearby alley.

Ash: Hey I think Pikachu found something.

Everyone followed Pikachu and they have found Serena's pink hat with something on it.

Clemont: It's some sort of card.

Ash: Awwh look at the logo on the card.

Clemont: Team Flare!

Dawn: What is Team Flare?

Ash: Their a group of criminals who we first encounter at Lumiose City and later encounter them two more time at the Parfum Palace and the Glittering Cave. They also try to take Serena away when we were all at the Glittering Cave. But why do they want her so badly?

Dawn: Maybe we'll find out once we find her, now we need to find a way to find her.

Something nearby knock the trash down to the ground.

Ash: Who's there?

Dawn: Get ready Piplup.

Piplup: Pip!

Fennekin appears right in front of them scared.

Ash: It's Serena's Fennekin.

Clemont: Fennekin did you know what happen to Serena?

Fennekin: Fenn Fennekin!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Pikachu pointed at the Team Flare card which indicates that she has been kidnap by Team Flare.

Ash: So she's been kidnap?

Fennekin nodded in agreement.

Ash: I say we report this to Officer Jenny about this and let's see what she can do.

Everyone agreed and Dawn takes care of Fennekin while they are on their way to the Police Station.

What more exciting stories will our heroes encounter as they are now searching for the missing Serena? Stay tuned for more.

**Hope everyone has enjoy this chapter and what is Team Flare's plan with Serena, leave your guess in the reviews and till next time, goodnight.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnap!

**The Ultimate Quest to Victory!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Kidnap!**

**Shalour City Police Station (8:29 p.m.)**

Officer Jenny: So your friend name Serena, has been kidnap by Team Flare just a few hours ago?

Ash: That's right and we have no idea where to look.

Officer Jenny: Okay I'll have a search party looking for your friend but do you have a picture of her by any chance?

Ash: Not really.

Bonnie: I told you we should have took pictures while traveling.

Clemont: Bonnie! (Said angrily)

Bonnie: I'm sorry brother; I'm very worry for Serena.

Bonnie begins to tear up a little.

Clemont: We all are.

Dawn: Hey there's no need to worry Bonnie, I'm sure that we'll find Serena before anything happens to her.

Bonnie cheered up a little while Ash is thinking of calling Serena's mother but he think twice that he doesn't want to upset Serena's mother by telling her that she has been kidnap.

Ash: Ahhh man what are we supposed to do now?

Dawn: Can we have Pikachu take a sniff of her hat and we'll locate her easily?

Ash: Yeah you're right.

Ash grabs the pink hat from his packback and has Pikachu to sniff the hat and Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and runs out of the police station and picks up a trail of Serena's scent.

Ash and friends are now following Pikachu with Officer Jenny just in case if anything goes down.

Pikachu sniffs Serena's scent back to the same alley where they found her hat and Fennekin.

Ash: Wait we already been here can you still smell her scent somewhere else instead of here?

Pikachu nodded his head left and right.

Ash: Bummer.

Dawn: What do we do now?

Ash suddenly feels a vibration from his backpack and he sees a blue mirage of Serena right in front of him and there are two people kidnapping Serena.

Ash: Hey guys do you all just saw that?

Clemont: Saw what?

Ash: Two strangers just kidnap Serena right in front of me and they went through this wall here.

Ash is observing the wall that is in front of him.

Dawn: I didn't see anything.

Piplup: Plupp!

Officer Jenny: Here let me take a look at this wall.

Officer Jenny is observing the wall and she knows something about.

Officer Jenny: This wall serves as a hidden door for a hideout underground, back when this city was first established some buildings has walls like these to hide underground hideouts like this wall and there's a way to open a certain wall by pushing these three bricks in order and there we go.

The wall opens up with stairs leading underground.

Ash: Wow that's so cool!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Dawn: Ash!

Ash: Oh sorry.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Officer Jenny: Stay behind me and we need to stay quite.

Clemont: I think me and Bonnie are going back to the Pokémon Center, because I don't want anything happen to Bonnie.

Bonnie: But brother I want to help find Serena.

Clemont: I know you do but this might be very dangerous and I don't want anything bad happen to you.

Bonnie: Fine.

Clemont: So Ash I'll be heading back to the Pokémon Center and sorry I won't be able to help.

Ash: It's okay Clemont, I understand about Bonnie's safety.

Clemont: Thanks for understanding, let's go Bonnie!

Bonnie: Coming!

Ash: You're welcome Clemont.

Officer Jenny: Okay I got the flashlight, now let's remain quite.

Ash: Got it.

Dawn: Me too.

As Officer Jenny and the two trainers are walking through the underground hideout, they see quite a few number of Team Flare members having a meeting with Xerosic having a conversation with the Team Flare's boss through video phone.

Officer Jenny: Okay they haven't spotted us; I'll go behind that cover while you two stay here till I have given the signal for you two to move.

Ash: Alright.

As the two trainers and Officer Jenny are sneaking around the hideout of Team Flare; Pikachu spots out a vent.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pi!

Ash: You think you can find Serena by going through there?

Pikachu: Pika! (Nodded in agreement)

Ash opens the vent and grabs Pikachu for him to search Serena while Ash, Dawn and Jenny will be looking around the hideout without being detected.

Dawn: So Ash how did you saw Team Flare kidnapping Serena back at the alley?

Ash: Thinks me, I just saw a blue mirage of them. Somehow I have felt this feeling before seeing blue images even though they aren't there at all.

Officer Jenny: Hey look at that door over there.

Dawn: Looks like Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

The three investigate and they all hear someone behind the door and Pikachu's voice.

Officer Jenny opens the door and found Pikachu using Iron Tail on the jail cell that is holding Serena captive.

Serena: Ash and Dawn.

Ash: Mmmh doesn't look like that the lock won't break.

Officer Jenny: Here I got a key for this cell, everyone in the police force always carry a universal key with responsibility.

Ash: That's sp cool.

Serena: Thanks for getting me out.

Dawn: No need to worry.

Ash: Now let's get out of here.

Without looking Ash bumps into Xerosic, top scientist of Team Flare.

Xerosic: Seems we have intruders after all.

Ash: Is that guy from the Glittering Cave!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Officer Jenny: So your name is Xerosic is it?

Xerosic: Why yes I am Xerosic, lead scientist of Team Flare. Gentlemen please escort these three out of the hideout and begin for evacuation.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUU!

Pikachu shocks the grunts of Team Flare and the four begin to run.

Xerosic: Don't let the girl getaway!

More reinforcements show up while Ash, Dawn and Jenny fought their way out of Team Flare's hideout.

Right when the four are about to exit the hideout one of Team Flare's scientists, Mable is blocking the exit with Houndoom and Weavile by her side.

Ash: Oh great.

Mable: There's nowhere to run anymore, now if you may we'll be taking Serena hostage.

Ash: In your dreams.

Dawn: She's a human being with rights, not someone's prisoner to take hostage.

Mable: That's when you are wrong, she is the key to our ultimate plan.

Ash: Ultimate Plan?

Mable: Our plan to reshape the Kalos region to make it more beautiful but I think I have said enough, Houndoom use Flamethrower at them!

Dawn: Piplup counter it with Whirlpool!

Piplup successfully counter Flamethrower and Pikachu uses its Electro Ball attack at both Houndoom, Weavile and Mable.

Ash: Quick let's get out of here!

The three trainers and Officer Jenny escape to the alley where all police force are waiting for their return.

Officer Jenny: Team Flare's hideout is right pass that door. The police raided the hideout but every member of Team Flare is gone.

Officer Jenny: There all gone!

Ash: Where could they have gone too? There's no way they could of escape that fast.

Officer Jenny: I don't know but we are going to investigate this hideout, since you two got your friend back you might want to head back to the Pokémon Center.

As the trainers head back to the Pokémon Center; Serena has been quite since she was saved from Team Flare.

Dawn: Are you okay Serena?

Serena: Yeah I'm okay. (Said in a depressed tone)

Dawn feels very back to what happen to her and she feels something in her backpack moving.

Dawn: Oh I forgot, sorry about that Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fenn!

Dawn: We found Fennekin for you Serena.

Ash: She was at the alley where the hideout was at.

Serena: It's great that you are okay Fennekin.

Serena hugs Fennekin and feels the warmness of Fennekin's fur.

Ash and Dawn smile that Serena is cheering up a little.

**Pokémon Center (9:56 p.m.)**

Brock: Hey their back with Serena.

Clemont: We're glad you three are back safely.

Ash: Thanks and where is Bonnie?

Clemont: She is sleeping in our bedroom.

Ash: Oh I see.

Brock: Here I have made this for you Serena and Fennekin, a gourmet soup and some delicious Pokémon food made by yours truly.

Serena: Thank you Brock.

Fennekin: Fennekin!

Ash notices that Pikachu has falling asleep on his shoulder and he decides to go to bed. Everyone goes to bed aswell and same goes for Serena and Fennekin.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Kalos region**

Xerosic: Boss I'm afraid that the girl has escape from us.

Team Flare's Boss: That is quite okay, we won't be needing her for a few months. Just try to get her when we have the two legendary Pokémon of Kalos and our plan to change Kalos will be in motion.

Xerosic: Understood sir, Xerosic out!

**Morning (10:16 a.m.)**

As our heroes are now wide awake, they begin to head to Coumarine City for the next gym but before they leave. Ash is warming up his Pokémon Egg so that it can hatch soon.

Ash: What kind of Pokémon do you think will hatch from this Brock?

Brock: Seems to be a Fighting type Pokémon.

Ash: How do you know it will be a Fighting type?

Brock: A trainer came through here with a Pokémon Egg exactly like yours.

Ash: What Pokémon hatch from that trainer's egg?

Brock: It's a secret and you're going to be surprise to see what it is.

Ash: Alright, we'll we better get going. You're going to stay here for a while?

Brock: Yeah there's so much to do here and after I finish working in this Pokémon Center, I'll be heading back to Lumiose City again. Well till next time we meet Ash.

Brock extends his hand out for a handshake and Ash extend his hand too and shake each other's hands. Ash and friends wave goodbye to Brock and now the road to Coumarine City is upon them as Ash and Serena are getting ready for their next gym challenge. What more exciting adventures await our heroes as their journey through Kalos will be continue…

**Now that this chapter is up, I will be posting two chapters sometime next week on the same day. One chapter is for this story and the other chapter will be the first chapter for my new story. Stay tuned for next week.**


End file.
